Why are they here?
by Kuroda Chiaki
Summary: After a little accident people from well known anime are in the real world! Why are they here? Rating might change...
1. Chapter 1

Wolfie: Muahahahahaha a new story from me! And this time...it's a crossover!

Nagihiko: *sweatdrops* Wolfie does not own Shugo Chara, Code Geass , Bleach or any other character from some anime you might recognize.

Wolfie: yeah... I feel so sad now...or not. At least I own the plotline!

* * *

A girl sighed in her room. She looked about 13 years old maybe a bit younger. She had long light purple hair, which was tied into a low pony tail. She also had aqua eyes that were currently closed. She sighed once again and then opened her eyes. She examined the room she was in. There were two large rings made of metal standing in front of her. On the table she was sitting at was a weird machine and a bowl full of ticking clocks. The girl sighed a third time and started working on the machine again.

"Almost done..." She whispered happily to herself. "This way I will be able to see Nagihiko in person soon." She said and started humming a happy tune.

Suddenly, a door opened and a boy with long purple hair rushed had hazel eyes and looked about the 4 years older than the girl. "Hey Nami! What'cha doing?" The boy asked grinning.

"Chiaki! I thought I told you not to enter without knocking! And why are you dressed up as Nagihiko again?" The girl asked with fire in her eyes. The boy backed away and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry...I just got back from an anime convention and was too lazy to change." The boy called Chiaki answered. "Anyway what are you doing here?" The boy asked, examining the room.

"I was just working on my newest invention. It can take you to an anime world and vice versa." Nami replied and the boy suddenly got excited.

"Cool! Lemme try!" He yelled and before Nami could stop him, he had already pressed a couple of different buttons. The machine activated. "This should be the moment I'm happy," Nami thought, not feeling happy at all. Suddenly the machine made a weird noise. "Chiaki! Duck!" Nami yelled before throwing herself on the floor. Chiaki did the same. There was a sound of something exploding.

Nami got up coughing. She tried to see anything through the dust that was being everywhere. "Chiaki? Are you alright?" She called her friend and she got a muffled yes. Nami decided to go into the direction the sound was coming from. She slowly made her way through all the trash the explosion had caused. She suddenly tripped over something and heard someone yelp in pain. "Chiaki?" She asked but got no answer. She crawled closer to the persons face. It looked indeed like Chiaki, only younger. "Oh no, I didn't make him younger did I?" Nami asked herself out loud.

"Who are you making younger?" Suddenly a voice next to her asked and Nami turned her head to see Chiaki.

"But...if you are here...then...then..who is this?" Nami asked her voice shaking. Chiaki poked the younger version of himself.

"Maybe it's the real Fujisaki Nagihiko?" He suggested and Nami blushed. "So my machine worked?" She asked and Chiaki nodded. Most of the dust wasn't flying around anymore so now they got a clear view of the room. Or that what was left from it. Chiaki whistled.

"Looks like Nagihiko isn't the only one who got brought here." Chiaki said pointing at a figure almost buried in dust. Chiaki started digging the person out. It turned out to be a black haired boy.

"Oh my god! It's Lelouch!" Chiaki said happily. Nami rolled her eyes at the boy.

"I guess we should get them out of here." Nami said and Chiaki nodded. So they started to drag the two persons out of the room.

* * *

Nagihiko woke up when he heard two voices arguing.

"Look, I'm sorry about it okay? I won't touch your things anymore." A voice said.

"You won't touch them because there is nothing left of them! I can't believe you could blow up my entire room." Another voice heard and there was the sound of somebody hitting another person,

"Ouch! You didn't have to hit me you know! I'll better go change...We don't want Nagihiko to see an older version of himself, do we?" The first voice said and Nagihiko's eyes flew open at the mention of his name. His eyes widened when he saw a teen girl about the same age as him and a boy who looked exactly like him, only older. The teen girl had light purple hair, aqua eyes and was wearing a white dress with purple ribbons on it. The boy was wearing the Seiyo uniform.

"What is going on here?" He asked the two teens. The older version of himself scratched the back of his head.

"Well...you are not in the same world you used to be anymore." The boy said rather sheepishly. The girl hit the boy again and glared at him. "Explain properly!" She ordered and for a second the girl reminded him of Rima.

"Well, this girl here invented a machine that can bring you to other worlds and vice versa. And...well I messed up and you and that boy over there got dragged into this world." The boy explained, pointing at the boy on a couch and then proceeded to dodge another hit from the girl.

"Anyhow, we are happy to welcome you to our world and feel free to stay here over!Because you will be stuck for a while." The boy said while dodgind another hit from the girl.

"Why am I stuck here for a while?" Nagihiko asked curiously. He wanted to get back of course.

"Well, the machine broke and we need to repair it!" The girl said. "How long will it take?" Nagihiko asked having a bad feeling. "If we are lucky then...6 months." The girl said. Nagihiko gasped and so did somebody else. It turned out to be the boy on the couch.

"Six months? I can't stay that long!" He panicked. "Calm down...Nami has thought a lot and has come to the conclusion that the time will freeze in your world if you are away and that it will turn to normal when you are back. It will be like you have never been away." The boy said smiling and pointing at the purple haired girl, who was now blushing.

"Why do you look like me?" The question escaped Nagihiko's lips before he could stop himself. The boy started laughing.

"Don't worry, it's just a costume...I don't really look like you." The boy said and pulled the wig he was wearing off. It reavealed long white hair that reached to his, or should we rather say her, mid-back.

"You are a girl?" Nagihiko asked with shock. The girl pouted. "Of course I am!" She said rather angrily.

"Chiaki, people won't know if you're a girl if you always dress up like Nagihiko and then be to lazy to change into your real clothes." The purple haired girl said.

"Wait I totally forgot! We have to introduce ourselves! Nami, where have your manners been?Anyway, I am Kuroda Chiaki and it's nice to meet you." The white haired girl said.

"I'm Hizawa Nami." The purple haired girl said shyly. "I'm Lelouch Lamperouge." The black haired boy introduced himself.

"I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko." Nagihiko introduced himself. "We actually know your names and Nami can explain it. I'm gonna go change because this school uniform is getting uncomfortable." Chiaki said and left.

Nagihiko and the boy called Lelouch looked at Nami, who was now blushing. "Well, in this world, there are mangas and there exist two manga series about Fujisaki-kun's world and the other one about Lamperouge-san's , so we practically know everything about you." Nami ended her explanation.

"Everything?" Nagihiko repeated after her and Nami nodded. Lelouch groaned and started walking around the room. "This is all a dream, this is only a nightmare." He muttered to himself.

"I try to convince myself like that everytime I go to school." A voice sounded from the door. All three of them looked into the direction and saw Chiaki standing there. Her eyes were now a shade of crimson and she didn't wear the boy uniform of Seiyo anymore. Instead she wore light blue shorts and a black T-shirt with red flower patterns on it.

"Well what are we going to do now?" Chiaki asked the trio. Nobody knew what to do.

"I wish Dana or Rikai was here. Their reactions would be hilarious." Chiaki said and as if on cue, the door opened and a girl with flaming red hair walked in, a certain cat boy following. "Don't follow me!" The girl screamed with an american accent but the boy only shrugged. "Nami, why did Ikuto pop up on my bed?" The girl asked, her hazel eyes almost filled with tears.

"That's a long story, Dana." Nami answered and pointed at Chiaki. Dana nodded as if she had understood what she meant. Meanwhile Nagihiko was explaining the situation to Ikuto.

"So that's why we are here, trapped for six months." Nagihiko finished and Ikuto's mouth was open out of shock. "I won't be seeing my little Amu for six months?" He asked and Nagihiko had no choice but to nod. "Oh, by the way I found your chara's on the way here." Ikuto said revealing two charas. Nagihiko nodded in thanks and looked at his charas. They were slightly shaken, but they seemed fine.

Suddenly a phone rang. Chiaki rushed to the phone and answered it. "Yes?" She said rather coldly. A woman voice was frantically talking at the other end. Chiaki nodded even though the woman couldn't see her.

"I understand, thank you. Good bye." Chiaki muttered and hung up. Chiaki sighed as if her good mood was ruined. "And I thought they would make up any time soon..." She muttered, but changed it into a smile when Dana and Nami were looking at her concerned.

"Ne Nami, you don't mind if I stay here, do you?" Chiaki asked faking a smile. Nami nodded. "Good...So people what are we gonna do now?" She asked cheerfully. Seeing the chaos she shook her head.

"Okay everybody, now let's all just sit into a big circle and start to introduce ourselves." Chiaki shouted while clapping her hands loudly. Everybody did as told. "Now, let's start. I am Kuroda Chiaki and I'm the reason you are all here." Chiaki said and the anime characters started murmuring. Chiaki motioned Lelouch, who was sitting next to her, to go next. "I'm Lelouch Lamperouge, nice to meet you." Lelouch said smiling politely and Chiaki's hands trembled. All the girls started laughing. Chiaki glared at them and motioned Nami to go next.

"I'm Hizawa Nami..." Nami said quietly. "I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko." Nagihiko introduced him next. "The name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto..." Ikuto introduced himself lazily and seemed that he was about to fall asleep.

"I'm Sasaki Dana. How's it going?" Dana, the red head, introduced herself.

"I guess some of you are staying over, correct?" Nami asked.

"I'll stay over, Nagihiko and Lelouch too right?" Chiaki asked and the boys had no other chance than to nod. "Well, I guess me and Ikuto will stay over too because I'm not going to take that creep to my house again." Dana said while Ikuto faked a hurt expression.

"You're so mean Dana-chan." Ikuto said and Dana blushed.

"So that means five people right?" Nami asked and everybody nodded. Nami and Chiaki left for a while. After a while, they came back with a mountain of blankets,pillows and things like that.

"I'm gonna sleep on the couch!" Chiaki announced while grabbing a pillow and a blanket. She made herself comfortable on the couch and fell asleep instantly. Nami shook her head. "It's only six, yet she is already sleeping." She said and put the blankets into one pile.

"If it's just six o' clock then why did you get the pillows?" Nagihiko asked out of curiosity. "It'll be a pain to get them when everybody is asleep. Besides Chiaki with her weird sleeping pattern needed a pillow and a blanket." Nami explained and got hit by Chiaki. "It's not weird." She mumbled and turned her head, her eyes closed.

"Oh great, the sleep talking has already started!" Dana said excitedly and she went closer to Chiaki. The anime characters had confused looks on their faces. Nami caught their attention.

"Chiaki sleep talks. And because she always falls asleep about six o' clock then we have developed a habit to listen to her talking. It's quite hilarious sometimes." She said.

"Shut up Nami! You have a way more bigger crush than I do!" Chiaki suddenly yelled. "Oh no I don't." Nami said smirking. Chiaki muttered something the anime chracters couldn't hear and then Nami was blushing like mad. "W-w-w-w-what a-a-are you talking about?" She asked and the girl smirked.

"I know exactly where your Nagihiko shrine is!" She yelled and started laughing.

"What does she mean, Nami?" Nagihiko asked Nami but the girl shook her head. "She is just making things up in her dream. She dreams really bizarre things." Nami said.

"Hey. let's go play cards or something. This is getting boring." Ikuto said and Nami and Dana agreed. They didn't need Chiaki to babble out all their secrets. So they left the room and let the girl sleep talk in peace.

* * *

"Hey that's not fair! How can Nagi win 12 times in a row!" Dana whined and Nagihiko smirked.

"I'm just good at playing cards." He said. Currently, they were all playing cards. And Nagihiko was winning.

"Well Dana, people who suck at card games are lucky in love." Ikuto said after throwing the cards on the floor. Dana went bright red and Ikuto chuckled.

"It's just a saying Sasaki-san. No need to worry about it." Lelouch said politely and Dana nodded. "But Sasaki-san, Hizawa-san, who called Chiaki?" Lelouch asked and both girls tensed.

"Well..." Nami started nervously when a loud chime sounded. "I thought I have told people to not use the door bell!" Nami said while jumping up. She went out of the room. She was relieved. Outside the room was a long corridor with lots of rooms so a newcomer would be lost but Nami knew exactly the way to the front door.

"Yes...?" She asked when she opened the front door. There stood a 14 year old girl with long raven hair. She had big ice blue eyes with a touches of silver in them. She was very pale, even paler than Nami was used to see her. She was wearing a beautiful and formal black dress. Her face was, like always, expressionless. Next to her stood a boy(man?) a little bit shorter than her. He had also raven hair and his eyes were black too. He was about as pale as the girl and he had strange clothing. He was wearing a black outfit, and a white coat over it. He also had a light blue scarf around his neck.

"Ah, Rikai. I guess it happened to you too, huh?" Nami asked politely and the girl called Rikai nodded. Nami lead the two in and lead them to the room where the others were waiting.

When she opened a comical scene was awaiting her. There was Chiaki, hugging Lelouch and Dana, who was currently on a bookshelf throwing things at Ikuto while Nagihiko tried to calm Dana down.

"Ah, Nami-san! After you left Chiaki-san came in here and started talking totally weird things. And then she suddenly started hugging Lelouch. And..." Nagihiko started explaining but Nami silenced him with a gesture.

"I can already guess." Nami said and lead the girl called Rikai, and the boy(man?) in. Rikai sighed. "The door bell woke her up, didn't it?" Rikai asked and Nami nodded.

"Chiaki, I know you probably don't want to but how about going back on the couch?" Nami offered and Chiaki shook her head. Lelouch seemed troubled.

"Chiaki." Rikai said and Chiaki's head shot up. The white haired girl smiled, then she spotted the boy next to her. "Byachibi is also here?" Chiaki asked sleepily and Rikai nodded.

The boy raised an eyebrow. "Byachibi?" He asked. Rikai ignored him. "Chiaki go back on the couch...it's way more comfortable to sleep on it." Rikai raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you, my mother?" Chiaki asked . "No, I'm your grandmother. " The raven haired girl replied sarcastically. "Well, good night people. It was nice seeing you Bya-pyon." Chiaki said and left the room.

"What happened?" Lelouch asked. "Rule number one: Never wake Chiaki up when she is asleep. She always hugs the first person she spots." Rikai said as if reciting a handbook.

"Rule number two: Never freak Dana out. She might hurt you and herself." Rikai continued. "Rule number three: Chiaki always nicknames anime characters she has some kind of interest in." Nami and Rikai said in unison. "Well, that explains the situation." The raven haired boy said.

"I guess I should introduce myself. I am Akira Rikai and this is Kuchiki Byakuya." The girl called Rikai said gesturing to the boy next to her. "So would someone please explain me, what is going on?" Rikai asked. "I invented a new machine and Chiaki broke it, cause different anime characters to appear in this world." Nami simply said. Rikai nodded understandingly.

"I must thank Chiaki later...thanks to her I could escape the party." Rikai said and it was Nami's turn to nod.

"You still have forgotten about me." Ikuto reminded them. Dana was still throwing things at him. Nami and Rikai sighed.

"What did he do, Dana?" Nami asked Dana. "He freakin scared me!" Dana yelled. Ikuto shrugged.

"All I did was blow her in the ear!" He said as if it was the most innocent thing to do. "Come down, Dana. He won't hurt you." Rikai said and Dana obeyed.

"Should we continue playing cards?" Nagihiko offered and all of them agreed.

* * *

It was lot of time later when Chiaki woke up again. She glanced at her cell phone clock and saw that it was 3 o'clock in the morning. She sighed. "It'll be a while before the others wake up..." She thought. "Now what should I do?" She said to herself when she spotted the laptop across the room. She quietly walked to the laptop and turned it on. She tapped her fingers impatiently on the keyboard while the computer was loading. Suddenly, the windows logging on melody sounded. Chiaki quickly reacted and plugged in some ear plugs that were nearby. She sighed relieved and hoped that nobody woke up.

She quickly proceeded to open an internet browser. Yet again, she had to wait until the browser had fully loaded. She clicked on the adress bar and quickly started typing.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked and Chiaki turned around quickly. It was Lelouch.

"I'm sending some files." Chiaki replied, her eyes turning back to the computer. "What files?" Lelouch asked and came closer.

"Nagihiko's, Ikuto's and your request to attend to our school." Chiaki answered. "Why would we want to attend to your school?" The raven haired boy asked.

"Let's be honest, you can't just sit day after day in this house and wait until Nami repairs the machine. So I thought I would do you a favor. Plus I was bored and it would be a good joke." Chiaki said and turned to Lelouch who was next to Chiaki. Lelouch smirked.

"Chiaki-san, would you please tell me who called you?" Lelouch said activating his geass but Chiaki looked into the other direction. "Let's say that this is my business. Not yours." Chiaki said and Lelouch could tell that she was smirking. Lelouch sighed in frustration. He really wanted to know what was behind her strange behaviour. In order to do that he would have to know who called.

"Really, I didn't think you were such a curious person." Chiaki said getting Lelouch's attention. The girl smiled. "Well, sorry to disappoint you then." Lelouch answered.

"Oh, I'm not disappointed...I think I just might like you even more. After all, I'm a curious person too. So let's get along." Chiaki said and turned the laptop off. She stretched a little.

"I think you want to sleep the last precious hours before Dana wakes up. Knowing the Ikuto from the manga, he probably is hugging Dana right now." Chiaki said and Lelouch nodded.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" He asked and the girl shook her head. "Even if I want to, I can't. That's the negative thing about my sleeping pattern." She said and Lelouch left.

After the door was closed, a huge blush appeared on the girls face. "I never would have thought that I could hide my blush for so long." She thought. She sat down on the couch and started to think about how to not hear Dana's yell in the morning.

* * *

Nami and Nagihiko woke up when they heard a loud yell coming next from them.

"AHHHHHHHH! " Dana yelled struggling to get out of Ikuto's embrace. Ikuto just hugged her even tighter.

Nami and Nagihiko just watched. The door opened and Chiaki walked in. She took the ear plugs out of her ears. "Geez, I think I might need better ear plugs. I could hear Dana's scream even with these." The girl said and Nagihiko laughed at the comment. "Yup, she is as loud as Yaya." Nagihiko commented and Dana stopped struggling.

"I'm not as loud as Yaya." She exclaimed but nobody listened to her. "Maybe you are even louder?" Lelouch suggested and Dana got really angry.

"I AM NOT LOUDER THAN YAYA!" The red head yelled at the top of her of them had just managed to cover their ears just in time. Ikuto woke up with a yelp.

"Where's Yaya?" Ikuto asked sleepily and Dana struggled out of his embrace and went to sulk in the corner. Ikuto tried to figure out what he did wrong.

"Where's Rikai-san and Kuchiki-san?" Nagihiko suddenly asked. "Oh, Rikai had to go and Bya-pon followed her." Chiaki said. "They came to say good bye to me before they left." Chiaki added, seeing the confused faces of the others. There was a small silence. Suddenly somebody's stomach growled. "I guess we should go eat breakfast." Nami said and they all agreed.

They left the room and Nagihiko,Ikuto and Lelouch saw for the first time how huge the house actually was. "Let's eat outside!" Dana exclaimed and Nami smiled.

Nami lead them outside and then had a couple of butlers serve them breakfast. "Ahhh, your cook is the best Nami! My cook always messes up somehow so I end up ordering a pizza." Dana said when she had ended her breakfast which consisted of two pieces of toast and orange thanked her for the compliment and resumed to eat her omelette. "Yes, Nami's cook is the best...our cook normally serves me only vegetables. I think he thinks I'm either a vegetarian or an unhealthy child, who need some vegetables." Chiaki agreed eating a strawberry. It dawned to the three anime chracters that they all must be from rich families.

"Ahh, what nice weather." Chiaki said and nobody could argue. It was a sunny day and from time to time there passed a light breeze.

"Too bad school starts in three days." Dana added. Nami suddenly stood up. "That reminds me...what do we do with Nagihiko-kun and the others?" Nami asked adn was ready to rush nside but Chiaki stopped her.

"It's already been taking care of. I filled out the files for them and now they are officially the students of our school. The uniforms should arrive sometime soon." Chiaki said, eating another strawberry.

"And in which classes are they in?" Dana asked. Chiaki chewed on her third strawberry and was thinking a little. "If I remember right, Nagihiko was in Nami's class, Lelouch and Ikuto were in my class." Chiaki said. "What about Kuchiki-san?" Nagihiko asked. "I don't know, it depends on Rikai. I mean Bya-chibi could easily pass of as a 14 year old. Maybe Rikai doesn't want him to be in school at all." Chiaki said eating the fourth strawberry.

"Don't call me weird names. I warn you." A voice sounded behind Chiaki and all of them saw Byakuya. Next to him was Rikai, now wearing a black skirt and a dark blue T-shirt that had a black dragon on it. Byakuya's clothes had been changed into a white short sleeved button up shirt, black jeans and black converses. The things in his hair were removed so his hair was totally loose. He would have looked like a normal teenager but he had his katana with him.

"Well don't you look handsome Bya-pon!" Chiaki exclaimed and Byakuya threatingly grabbed his sword. Chiaki raised her hands as if wanting peace.

"So I guess you already found him something normal to wear. I guess we should find those three something. Nami do you still have those clothes I have been leaving here?" Chiaki said as she looked at the three. Nami smiled.

"I do, they are almost filling up an entire room." Nami said. Dana smiled. "So we have no problem finding them something!" Dana said with her typical american accent. They all went inside.

* * *

They spent the whole day on finding something to wear. After finding something for everyone, the Nami,Dana,Nagihiko,Ikuto,Lelouch and Rikai plopped down on the sofa. They were currently back in the room where Nagihiko had woken up.

"Never agin, I tell you, never again I'm going to find something with that devil." Ikuto said. 'That devil' was Chiaki. She had always loved clothes and cosplaying, so she had made all of them try on all kinds of clothes.

"The uniforms are here!Even Kuro-rin's!" Chiaki yelled when she came in, four uniforms in her hand. 'Kuro-rin' was Byakuya. After being called Bya-chibi,Bya-pon,Bya-kun and a lot of else names, Byakuya had used Senbonzakura to cut a lot of the clothes into shreds. Since then Chiaki had switched to Kuro, because Byakuya was emmiting such a dark aura and it didn't annoy Byakuya as much as Bya-chibi. The boys went to take a closer look on the uniform.

It consisted of black pants, a white button up shirt, a black waist coat and a green tie with a white hawk on it.

"The hawk is the school's emblem." Nami explained. "You don't have to wear the vest if you don't want to but you always must have the tie with you. It pretty much helps us to make out intruders from real students." Dana added. Chiaki handed the uniforms to the boys.

"By the way, what class is Kuro-pin in?" Chiaki asked Rikai. There was a light blush only Chiaki could make out. "My..." Rikai said quietly and a smirk spread on Chiaki's face.

"So you really wanted to..." Her sentence got cut off by Rikai giving her a murderous glare and mouthing something. Chiaki paled. "You wouldn't!" Chiaki stuttered but Rikai smirked.

"If you spill something about me, I spill something about you." She said and Chiaki gulped. "Fine...I won't tease you then." Chiaki said in defeat. Byakuya raised an eyebrow.

"Don't ask. It doesn't involve you, Kuro-wan." Chiaki said when Byakuya opened his mouth to ask something. Byakuya closed his mouth.

"What was Chiaki going to say when Rikai stopped her?" Ikuto asked Dana when they all had started to chat about different things. Dana shrugged. "Probably, she was going to tease Rikai. Rikai has been having a crush on Byakuya for sometime now and Chiaki finds it hilarious to tease her about it." Dana said and took out a book from the bookshelf.

"And what did Rikai say to Chiaki?" Ikuto asked and Dana closed the book. "I'll tell him about your crush on him, I guess. Chiaki has been having a crush on Lelouch for like two years now. We are still amazed considering that when we first met her the crushes would change every two weeks or so." Dana answered and reopened the book. She sat down on a chair and began reading it. Ikuto sat on the chair next to her and started playing with her hair. She blushed, but decided to ignore it.

* * *

The three days passed quickly. Before Nami knew it, Chiaki was already waking them up on the first school day.

"C'mon wake up! It's time to go to school!" She said while chaking Nami and when Nami opened her eyes, she saw that Chiaki was poking Nagihiko again. After waking up Nagihiko, she carefully went to Dana and whispered "Boo!". Dana's hazel eyes shot open and the girl sat up. Chiaki didn't need to wake Ikuto because Dana was already taking care of it. Ikuto again was hugging Dana. Chiaki then proceeded to wake up Lelouch but before she could do anything, his eyes opened. Chiaki pouted.

"Don't be so disappointed. Even you would wake up when Dana is trying to kill Ikuto again." He simply said and stood up. Rikai and Byakuya weren't there because Rikai had to attend a family meeting and after it ended it was too late to come over.

The girls went into the room next door while the boys stayed in the room. All of them changed into the uniforms. Once the boys were done, the girls entered the room again. The girls uniform consisted of a green skirt, a white button up shirt,knee high black socks, a black waistcoat and the same green tie. Nami was wearing the uniform properly, while Dana had stuffed the tie into one of her pockets and only the emblem was seen. Chiaki didn't wear the waistcoat at all. Her tie was loose and a the first two buttons were unbuttoned. Nami's hair was in her usual low pony tail and her bangs were covering the her right eye. Dana had tied her hair into two pig tails and to Ikuto it seemed that she resembled Utau a little bit. Chiaki had tied her hair up with a green ribbon.

"Well, let's go eat!" Dana shouted and Chiaki nodded eagerly in agreement. After eating breakfast, they all went outside the huge mansion Nami had and a black car was awaiting them. They all stepped into the car and it started driving.

The school campus was huge. It reminded Nagihiko of Seiyo a little bit. They all stepped out of the car and walked to the front entrance. The girls stopped.

"Well, me, cat boy and Lelouch will be going that way." Chiaki said and they started moving. Except Ikuto, who was now clinging onto Dana. "Cat boy? Class is gonna start." Chiaki asked him but Ikuto shook his head. "I'll skip, I wanna be with Dana." He said and Chiaki had an irritated face.

"Over Amu already? What if I'll tell her?" Chiaki asked in annoyance and Ikuto smirked. "You can't tell her, she's not here." He said and Chiaki started smirking.

"Poor Ikuto, scared of losing Amu? Trying to convince yourself that the machine won't let me enter into your world?" Chiaki asked and Ikuto paled. "You wouldn't! You...How would you return?" Ikuto asked stuttering. "I wouldn't, it would be way better in your world. No problems and no way that I would be found." Chiaki said and seemed as if she had gotten an idea.

"Ne Nami..." Chiaki started in a sing song voice. "No." Nami answered. Chiaki frowned. "I couldn't even ask." Chiaki complained. "No...I thought about it a lot but I created this machine to just see him once, not to escape my own world. So I'm not letting you escape. Besides people would worry." Nami said and Chiaki frowned even more.

"I hate it when you're right." Chiaki said sighing. "Let's go, cat boy?" Chiaki asked and Ikuto stopped hugging Dana. Chiaki waved to Nami,Nagihiko and Dana, then left with Lelouch and Ikuto.

"I guess we should go too." Nami said and all the three started moving. Dana's class room was next to Nami's. Dana waved at them before carefully sneaking into her classroom. She sighed in relief when she saw that _he_ wasn't there yet.

She went to her usual seat in the back row. The bell rang and Dana decided to take a quick nap.

* * *

She woke up when somebody poked her. When she opened her eyes, she saw a pair of sapphire eyes staring at her. "Ikuto!" Dana said surprised. "Yo,"Ikuto answered.

"Why are you here?" Dana asked. "Just wanted to see you." Ikuto said and Dana blushed. "Besides, it seems that something interesting is happening outside." Ikuto said pointing to the door. Most of Dana's classmates were outside, watching something. Dana rushed out and saw Nagihiko hitting a boy. Nami was next to him, her eyes wide of shock. Dana went to her.

"What happened?" She asked Nami but Nami shook her head. "Take it back!" Nagihiko shouted angrily. "I won't." The boy said wiping a little blood from the corner of his mouth**(Wolfie: I didn't know that you were so strong, Nagi! Nagihiko: *smiles* Thank you)**. "What did he do?" Dana tried to ask Nagihiko. The look in Nagihiko's eyes was cold.

"He insulted Nami." Nagihiko said.

The boy, Nagihiko had punched, used the chance and landed a punch on Nagihiko. Nagihiko staggered a little, but then kicked the boy. The boy fell down.

"Wow...they're pretty serious." Ikuto commented next to Dana. "Aren't you going to do something?" Dana asked but Ikuto shook his head. "Can't. It's Nagihiko's fight." Ikuto said and Dana glared at him angrily. The fight continued. Dana and Nami watched in amazement. They never knew he could fight so well.

Suddenly two boys with brown hair appeared. One had light blue eyes and the other dark blue eyes. "Alright, it's time to stop." They said and helped the boy up, who was now bruised.

"Dana, I'm sorry that I'm so late, but I had some business with the director." The one with light blue eyes said. Dana only glared at him.

"Nami, I hope you are okay." The other one said looking at Nagihiko with a cold look. Nagihiko was leaning on Nami, slightly panting. "Leave me alone," Nami said coldly.

"Don't say that, after all we are engaged." The boy answered. Nagihiko's head shot up. Nami seemed angry now. "We are not engaged." Nami practically hissed. "Yet," The boy added.

At the same time, the boy with light blue eyes started bugging Dana. "Dana? Who is that?" He asked, pointing at Ikuto. "It's none of your business." Dana said coldly.

"I believe it is, my dear. After all, we're engaged." He said and Ikuto felt the urge to punch him. "We are not engaged, just because my parents are trying to find a way to get rid of me and you are the way how they are going to get rid off me, that doesn't mean that I'm in love with you or something!" Nami and Dana yelled in unison. Both were now at the verge of tears. There was a silence between them. Nagihiko and Ikuto looked confused while both boys had a look on their face that said that they don't believe it.

Suddenly, a bell sounded. It was different from the bell that was indicating the start of the lesson. "Would Hizawa Nami, Fujisaki Nagihiko, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Sasaki Dana, Akira Rikai, Kuchiki Byakuya, Fujimoto Akira, Hoshiko Layla, Hoshiko Hiei, Rizumu Katrina and Sanjou Kairi come to the director's office please?" A voice that sounded familiar to ikuto asked and whisper broke out among the students. "Let's go," Ikuto said and wrapped his arm around the shoulder of Dana, leading her away from the crowd. Nagihiko did the same. They went into a corridor farther away.

Ikuto wiped the tears in Dana's eyes. He decided it would not be the smartest thing to ask what she meant by her words. "Ummm, excuse me? Tsukiyomi-san?" A girl with black hair and glasses asked. She had brown eyes. Behind her was a boy with green hair and blue eyes. Ikuto recognized him as Kairi, the second Jack of the Guardians.

"Yes?" Ikuto answered while Nagihiko was trying to calm Nami down. "I'm Rizumu Katrina and this is.." She started. "Sanjou Kairi. We already know each other." Kairi said and smiled at the girl. "Right, I forgot." The girl called Katrina said and laughed. "I guess I'll lead you to the director's office." Katrina offered and Ikuto looked over at Nagihiko. Nagihiko nodded and they started moving. Dana and Nami had calmed down.

"It was Chiaki's voice, wasn't it?" Dana asked and Nami nodded. Ikuto now understood why the voice sounded so familiar. "It's pretty surprising how she can randomly be so accurate." nami commented.

"Eh?The person who was talking didn't know what was going on?" Katrina asked. Dana and Nami nodded. " Dana you know Katrina?" Ikuto took his chance to ask. "Yes, she is my classmate. We talk from time to time." Dana answered. "I've also met her." Nami commented. They reached a door with big lettors that said "Director's office". They entered.

It was a medium sized room with two couches and a big desk in it. Chiaki was sitting on the desk. On one of the couches were sitting Lelouch, Rikai and Byakuya. On the other one were sitting two girls and two boys. The girls looked about 15 years old. The first boy looked about Chiaki's age and the other one also 15. Both girls had black hair. The first one had blue and red highlights and spiky hair, while the other one had silver streaks. The spiky haired girl had ruby red eyes with colden hints in them. The other one had silver eyes. The first boy had grey hair with black tips and his eyes were hazel. The other boy had spiky black hair and black eyes.

Chiaki greeted them with a smile. "So, what do you want Chiaki?" The boy with grey hair asked. Chiaki sighed. "So impatient." She said. "Toshi is right, what do you want?" The girl with silver eyes asked. "Well, as I see you also have an anime chracter here right?" Chiaki asked and the girl with red and blue highlights nodded.

"I guess I could explain you why Hiei-kun and Kairi-kun here are but that's not important right now. How about we introduce us all?" Chiaki offered. "I'm Fujimoto Akira. I'm fifteen." The girl with red and blue highlights said. "I'm Fujimoto Toshiro, same class and age as Chiaki." The boy with grey hair said. "Hoshiko Layla. Same class and age as Akira." The girl with silver eyes said. "Hiei." The boy with spiky hair said. All of the other introduced themselves.

"Well, could you say now why Hiei appeared in my room 4 days ago?" Akira asked. "Sure! The reason is that Nami built a machine that could bring anime characters into this world and vice versa. And I kind of broke it. So now they are stuck here until Nami repairs the machine!" Chiaki said rather cheerfully. Dana and Nami narrowed their eyes suspiciously.

"Why are you trying to hide your depression, Chiaki?" They asked her and the girl froze. The smile disappeared and she went into a corner to sulk. "It was all his fault! I have been having the worst first day in school ever!" She yelled and pointed at Lelouch.

"Do you think ours wasn't?" Rikai, Nami, Dana, Akira, Layla and Katrina asked all at the same time.

* * *

Wolfie: Yup people, this is it for the first time! And it's about 7,000 words! I'm so proud at myself!

Green Button: Read and Review!

Wolfie: What are you doing here?

Green Button: I'm always at the end of the story! I have a right to talk.

Wolfie: Okay, I feel so brain dead now.


	2. Chapter 2

Wolfie: YAY! Thank you so much for the positive reviews! And Akira, sorry I didn't know that you had invented this kind of thing...so when can I come over and use it?

Akira: Uuuuuhhhhh...

Wolfie: *hits her with the same pillow she used to hit Wolfie*

Nagihiko(the well known disclaimer): Wolfie doesn't own anything besides Kuroda Chiaki and the plotline!

Wolfie: You're so cruel, Nagi...but so honest.

Nagihiko: The truth hurts.

Wolfie: *mutters* I would still wish that I would own Lelouch at least or something.

Lelouch:*heard her* WHAT?

Wolfie: *sweat drops* Nothiiing...

Byakuya: Criticism, flames and just being a b*tch is allowed. Go ahead and kill Wolfie with words. *Wolfie starts crying*

Wolfie: Two or three things by the way...First, the ages...Byakuya is as old as he is, Rikai is 14, Dana is 14, Katrina is 14, Kairi is 11 but he is so smart that Katrina made him skip some grades,Nami is 13, Nagi is 13, Akira is 15, Layla is 15, Hiei is in the same class as them but I have no idea about his age,Chiaki is 17, Lelouch is 17 and Ikuto is 17. that's about all I guess...wait. Toshiro is 17 it should be everything. Second, Chiaki is using a fake name in school, which is Sawada Chiaki.

* * *

All of them looked at each other and started laughing.

"Who wants to start?" Akira asked but Rikai stopped her. "The first question is, how did Chiaki found you?" She asked and looked at Chiaki.

"I looked through the new student requests that have been accepted. Then I used Google to look if there are any anime characters that matched their description!And two of them were Kairi and the spiky haired guy here." Chiaki said, pointing at Hiei. "Why do you have access to the most top secret files?" Toshiro asked. A sly grin spread on Chiaki's face.

"I've got my ways." She said and Dana and Layla started shouting how evil she looks. The others (literally) sweatdropped. Chiaki went to the book shelf and pulled out a map. She placed it on the desk and asked Katrina and Akira to come to the map.

"Well then, where did those two appear?" Chiaki asked them, referring to Kairi and Hiei. At first, both girls had trouble finding the right place, but eventually they found it and Chiaki marked the spots with a pen. Katrina noticed that there were already 3 spots marked. "Ummm, what are these markings for?" Katrina asked. "You'll see." Chiaki replied and connected all the markings with a line.

"This is the area where anime characters might have appeared." Chiaki said, tracing the line with her finger. Nami looked at the map. "My place is the middle of this circle, isn't it?" Nami asked. Chiaki nodded.

"It's a pretty large area." Lelouch commented. "Which means, the amount of the anime characters we haven't found yet might be big." Rikai added thoughtfully. "But fact is that we have to find them." Dana said and all except Chiaki, Rikai and Nami raised an eyebrow. "We have to?" Ikuto repeated and Dana nodded.

"Nami's time-freezing theory might be wrong. And we can't risk with that can we? Because if any of the characters, that are necessary for the world, disappear, it might cause for the whole world to collapse." Dana said. "Only might, because Nami rarely is wrong." Chiaki added. "Three times to be exact." Nami said somehow bitterly and Nagihiko wondered if it had anything to do with the words she had said earlier(The parents thingy in chapter one).

"Let's go then. The earlier we find them, the better." Kairi said and Nagihiko agreed. Ikuto seemed to be in thought. "Nagihiko said it would take about six months, right? But why six? Is it really that hard to repair?" Ikuto asked thoughtfully. "Repairing itself isn't the problem. The parts for repairing it are." Nami said and most of all gave her a questioning look.

"Nami knows somebody, who can make the best parts of anything. But contacting him takes already a month, then the time it takes to make the parts and the delivery. It is really complicated and it takes about six months. Because this guy looks at his delivery requests once a month. And then he is too lazy to make them. And after that he is too lazy to deliver them." Chiaki explained with a somewhat scary face.

"Looks like you have met him." Lelouch commented and Chiaki grimaced. "The worst person ever." She replied. "Isn't there another way to get the parts?" Layla asked.

"Well, we could always look through the town if we find them, but I must be there then because the parts are really rare and hard to find." Nami stated and almost every anime character was ready to rush out and search for the parts and the other anime characters of course. But Rikai stopped them.

"We can't go out when school isn't out yet. Because if we do, you probably would never get away from this world." Rikai said calmly and every anime character stopped. "Why?" Nagihiko asked. "Is the little genius lady scared of ditching?" Ikuto asked with a smirk on his face. Nami shook her head.

"Personal reasons...I'm not sure if I am allowed to be in here. I should be in class." Nami answered. "It's okay, you won't be caught 'ditching' class. They'll never know." Chiaki said and smiled reassuringly. Byakuya saw a hint of worry in Rikai's, Chiaki's and Dana's eyes. He coughed.

"Didn't you want to tell each other how horrible your school day was?" Byakuya asked with a uncaring look. "Right," came the smart reply and Byakuya tried not to roll his eyes. "Chiaki goes first. There must be a reason why she is so angry at Lelouch." Nami exclaimed. "After all she was the one who said her school day was terrible." Dana agreed. All of them looked at Chiaki.

"The 'Cursed Doll' is no more." She stated dramatically. "No way!What do you mean,you lost your title?" Dana said. "The 'Cursed Doll' was you? I knew it was someone in Toshi's class but he never told us who." Layla said. The anime characters were confused. All of them except Ikuto and Lelouch. "'Cursed Doll'?" Nagihiko asked. "Well, it's a long story...I kind of made people think that I was cursed. I'm still not sure where the doll part came in. I guess somebody just said that I looked like a doll or something." Chiaki said shrugging. "So, what happened exactly?How did you lose your title?" Rikai asked looking at Chiaki.

Chiaki scratched the back of her head. "Well, after cat boy and miracle man-" Chiaki started but got cut off. "Cat boy?" Ikuto asked. "Miracle man?" Lelouch asked.

"Well, after they got introduced, they were seated in front of me. And after the second lesson the already formed fan girls were gathering around them." Chiaki continued ignoring the two boys.

"And they happened to tell miracle man and cat boy that I was cursed." Chiaki said while receiving glares from the two boys. "Don't call me that!" Both said at the same time. "Why not? The names suit you...or should I call you perverted cosplay cat and Lulu?" Chiaki asked and boys were quiet. "Well, Lulu would be better than miracle man." Lelouch said finally. Chiaki sighed. "Why would somebody want to get called by a girl name?" Chiaki asked. Lelouch didn't answer. "And what happened after that?" Akira asked, trying to make Chiaki continue.

"Oh right. Lulu decided to clear up all of the 'misunderstandings' that made people think I was cursed. And now, there is no 'Cursed Doll' anymore." Chiaki ended and glared at Lelouch. "Bad luck," Lelouch shrugging it off. Chiaki glared at him. "Because of your heroic tries to save my reputation I lost the reputation I wanted." Chiaki said, pointing her finger at him accusingly. The others could only sigh at Chiaki's childishness. "How was I supposed to know what you wanted? Besides, who said that I was trying to save it?" Lelouch asked.

"I think I would have understood if I was glared at. Besides, I have read and watched Code Geass umpteenth times. So I should know your character." Chiaki noted. Rikai walked next to Chiaki. "You know, you seem to fight a lot with him even though you like him." Rikai whispered to the white haired girl. "Ummm, could we just continue with the stories? And without fights please." Katrina asked and Chiaki tried to calm down. The key word is trying. Chiaki walked over to the desk, sat on it and refused to look at Lelouch. A flash of amusement passed Byakuya's and Rikai's eyes. "I guess I'll go next." Akira said.

_Flashback(Normal PoV)  
_

_Four days ago..._

_Akira,Layla and Toshiro were playing cards. Layla was winning and the main reason was because Toshiro let her win and Akira was not the luckiest person on Earth. In fact, the maids call her "Misfortune". Not that she would care. As they were playing cards, something strange happened. There was a loud pop and suddenly, there were four people in the room. Akira started squealing, after recognizing the spiky hair cut and the face. _

_"It's Hiei!" She yelled loudly, while jumping up and down. "You're loud." Hiei stated. The raven haired girl squealed again and was about to jump up again, when she tripped on one of her numerous mangas and fell. On Hiei. Their faces were only inches apart and both had a slight blush on their face. Akira didn't notice Hiei blushing and was just staring at him, until somebody coughed. Namely, Toshiro. "How about getting up?" Toshiro offered, his voice filled with over protectiveness. Akira got up. "Sorry," She mumbled, looking at the boy. There was a loud thump and Akira looked up. Layla was hitting Toshiro. "Ouch, what was that for?" The older boy exclaimed, as Layla kept hitting Toshiro._

_"You idiot! Can't you see that they were all lovey-dovey?I'm so disappointed in you." Layla stated. Akira turned bright red and looked at Hiei, but the boy wasn't there._

_"Guys." Akira said quietly, but the two didn't hear her. "Guys!" Akira repeated louder, only to get the same response. Akira inhaled."GUYS!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and Layla fell down due to surprise. "What?" Toshiro asked with an annoyed voice. "He's gone." Akira simply said while pointing at the spot, where Hiei sat, before disappearing._

_Flashback end_

"And it pretty much has been like this ever since. Hiei disappears, we search for him, we find him, and he disappears again."Toshiro stated. "And he ate my ice-cream!" Layla added, looking as if she was about to cry. Toshiro put his hand around her shoulder as if trying to comfort her. It worked and soon enough, Layla was asleep on Toshiro's shoulder. Suddenly, two phones went off at once. Chiaki fished out two cell phones from her school bag. When she looked at the first screen, she frowned slightly, but it soon changed into a small smile. But after looking at the second screen, she started grinning.

"How about we hear Rikai's story next?" She suggested. Rikai gulped.

"She knows," Rikai thought while Dana and Nami were looking at Chiaki with confusion.

"Why Rikai?" Nami asked while Dana raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Well, one of those fanboys came to confess again and Byakuya-san pretended to be my boyfriend to spare me from giving an explanation why I rehected him. End of story." Rikai quickly told them before Chiaki could do anything weird. "End of story?" Akira asked, slightly confused. Rikai nodded. Byakuya didn't say anything. Chiaki grinned even wider, reminding everyone of the Cheshire Cat.

Lelouch thought about it until it hit him. A small smirk appeared. "So that's how it is." He said quietly, but Chiaki heard him. "Yup." She answered while the others were shooting them confused looks.

"Rikai-san forgot to mention a certain detail." Lelouch said and Rikai turned now bright red. "What detail?" Dana curiously asked. "Well...Why would somebody believe that the new transfer student was Akira Rikai's, the sucessor of the Akira family, boyfriend?" Chiaki replied. After a little time of thought, everybody realized. "They kissed?" All of them asked. Rikai was blushing like mad, while Byakuya still seemed like usual.

"They didn't kiss," Chiaki answered and for a second, relief washed over Rikai. "They made out!" Chiaki stated happily and Rikai had a horrified expression on her face. Byakuya was now slightly blushing, but fortunately to him, nobody noticed, because all were gawking at Chiaki, as if she had three heads.

"We weren't making out!" Rikai argued, even though her face gave her away. "I doubt that a kiss would last seven minutes," Chiaki noted as Rikai looked at Nami, hoping to find help. Nami got the hint and clapped her hands. "Alright Chiaki, enough of teasing Rikai." She said, as Chiaki frowned slightly. Chiaki was about to open her mouth, when Nami gave her a silencing look.

"That's not fair! Why do the smart ones always team up on me?" Chiaki whined.

"Maybe because you bully us?" Nami shot back, while Rikai was going back to her usual, calm self. Chiaki gasped and ran up to the two girls. "I would never bully anyone." She said faking tears. Everyone was in confusion, Nagihiko stayed calm.

"Nice try, they're fake." Nagihiko said and Chiaki stopped crying. "But those tears were way better than Rima's tears." Nagihiko added and Chiaki smiled. "I know, I practiced them since forever." Chiaki stated proudly and Nami wasn't surprised, when Nagihiko ruffled the older girl's hair.

"Well, I guess we should continue...so Nami,Dana, what happened to you?" Chiaki asked and the mentioned girls stiffened. "Well..." Nami started. "Nagihiko got into a fight and then those two appeared." Dana finished, looking at Nami. "Ahhh, stupid and extra stupid." Chiaki said bitterly. Dana and Nami nodded. "They put up their usual you're my future bride act." Nami said. Akira seemed annoyed. "God, is there one rich person, who is not engaged by the age of 13?" She asked irritated.

"Yeah, I'm engaged to somebody I've never even heard of!" Layla added.

"Those engagements are nothing but bonds, to make more business and get more money." Rikai stated quite icily.

"I guess it's the same for everyone except the anime characters,that is." Toshiro said and Chiaki shook her head.

"Nope, I'm not engaged." She said quietly and Toshiro stared at her.

"Seriously? But we graduate next year...What will happen then?" Toshiro asked her. Chiaki shrugged.

"They assign somebody for me before the graduation. Or at least they are supposed to." Chiaki said after a minute of thinking. Lisa,Toshiro,Akira,Katrina and the anime chracters were confused. "Right..." Dana said, causing more confusion.

"The no dating, no talking, no thinking of boys rule." Rikai said the look in her eyes stating that she was amused.

"Yup...The boys would be probably dead by now, if Kaito-nii and Kyouya-nii saw them." Chiaki said with a carefree voice, causing the boys to think what is wrong with Chiaki and her family.

"The no dating, no talking, no thinking of boys rule?" Akira asked and Nami started to explain.

"To make it short, Chiaki is not allowed to date, to talk or to think of boys. It's an idiotic rule thought up by her brothers. And if some boy accidentally happens to talk to her..." Nami's voice trailed off.

"They usually transfer a couple of days after that." Dana finished, making the boys shudder. "So what is going to happen to us?" Nagihiko dared to ask.

"I guess nothing would happen...after all they rarely have time to spend time with me with all those fi..." Chiaki stopped in the mid sentence. Everybody was quiet. Suddenly, the school bell rang. "Seems like school ended without us noticing it." Nami said thoughtfully. "Then, I'll be going ahead!" Chiaki said cheerfully but Nami stopped her. "Wait, Chiaki...you'll have to take Lelouch-san with you." Nami said and Chiaki froze.

"Ehhh, why?" She asked with an irritated voice, making Lelouch wonder if he really was that annoying. "Because you actually are the reason they're here, so you should take responsibility and take them all in. Or we could make it easier and you take Lelouch-san with you." Nami said, practically blackmailing Chiaki. Chiaki pouted. "Fine..." She said, while grabbing Lelouch's hand and leaving the room.

Dana and Rikai giggled. "Way to go Nami." They said. Nami smiled at them. "I guess it's about time we leave too." Toshiro said, dragging Akira and Layla to the door, Hiei following. "Shall we go?" Kairi asked Katrina and the girl nodded. They left.

The next ones to leave were Dana,Ikuto,Nami and Nagihiko. After they left, Byakuya and Rikai were the only ones left. "We should go too." Rikai said quietly and both started walking out of the office.

They walked in silence. "All of them have problems, haven't they? Including you." Byakuya suddenly interrupted the silence. Rikai nodded. "So? Why can't they gain happiness?" Byakuya asked raising an eyebrow. Rikai did the same. It was the first time for him to be so talk active. "I can't tell you. We promised each other that we would only talk about our own problem, not the other ones. Besides, it would be too difficult to understand." Rikai answered, as they reached the gates.

"Aren't you going to tell me about your problem?" Byakuya asked when they reached the black car. The driver opened the door.

"What is there to talk about? You have already seen it, Byakuya-san." Rikai stated, while stepping into the car. Byakuya sighed a somewhat sad sigh, before stepping into the car.

* * *

Much to Dana's annoyance, Ikuto wanted to stay with Dana. "Why can't you stay with Nami?" She demanded to know, when they sat in the car and were driving towards her mansion.

"Why can't I stay with you?" Ikuto answered the question with another question. "You're annoying." Dana answered truthfully. Ikuto pouted. But as if planned, the car stopped suddenly, causing Dana to fall into Ikuto's lap. The pout on Ikuto's face quickly disappeared and was replaced by a smirk.

"Can't keep away from me,huh?" Ikuto asked and Dana blushed a bright red. "S-shut up." She stuttered,stood up and sat down again. The car continued moving. Dana was staring out of the window, while Ikuto was trying to read her expression. After a few minutes the car stopped. Both of them left the car and made their way to Dana's mansion.

* * *

Nami's and Nagi's carride was different. They both were chatting about nothing important when suddenly Nami stopped in her midsentence. Her eyes widened in shock and suddenly she started searching something from her bag. "Is something wrong?" Nagihiko asked, slightly worried about Nami's sudden reaction. Nami pulled out her phone. She looked at it and let out a small scream.

"How could I have forgotten?" She asked herself, making Nagihiko even more worried. "What did you forget?" Nagihiko asked but Nami shook her head. "It's nothing important." She said, trying to calm Nagihiko down. And herself.

"It doesn't look like nothing important." Nagihiko stated quietly. Nami looked him straight in the eye. "It's better if you stay out of it, okay?" She said icily, and Nagihiko tried not to shiver. Seeing Nagihiko's reaction, Nami smiled warmly. Nagihiko blushed at her beauty.

"It really isn't that important. It's just one of this little things that keep your life from being perfect." She said and at the same time the car stopped. "Let's go." Nami said and Nagihiko nodded.

* * *

"Chiaki-san. Chiaki-san!" Lelouch half-shouted at the girl. The girl kept walking, ignoring him completely. "You're still holding my hand, you know." The raven haired boy pointed out and Chiaki stopped. She let go of his hand.

"Sorry," She mumbled. "It's alright. I just had problems with catching up." He answered. "So, where are we going now?" Lelouch asked curiously. "My apartment." Chiaki answered.

"You don't live in a mansion?" Lelouch asked, a little surprised. "We do have a mansion in this area, but my brothers live in there...And I'm sure you want to live until you're able to go to your world back again." Chiaki answered. Lelouch couldn't help but silently agree. He did want to go back to his world. But something still made him want to stay in this world. He couldn't place his finger on it, but something in him kept saying that he wanted to stay. The other unlucky, who had been removed from their worlds, had discussed it after one of them, Nagihiko-kun had mentioned it. Nami and the others had been out at that time.

"Lelouch, stop thinking." Chiaki suddenly said, startling Lelouch. "What made you think that I'm thinking?" He asked politely and Chiaki shook her head. "It was obvious from the look on your face. Besides, you would have walked into the wall right now." She said and Lelouch noticed the first time that there was a wall, only two steps away from him.

The car wasn't far away. After entering the car, Chiaki's phone rang. She answered it. "Kyouya-nii!" She said happily. She listened for a while. "Yes, I've been well. And I wasn't planning on returning today. I somehow already knew that this would happen." She said and continued to listen. "Love you too. Bye." Chiaki said, ending the phone call.

"Your brother?" Lelouch asked, even though the answer was obvious. Chiaki nodded. "What did he say?" He asked. "That what he always says to me." Chiaki answered, making Lelouch wonder, if she said something so unaccurate on purpose. The car stopped. "We're here I guess." Chiaki said.

* * *

"Katrina-san." Kairi said, breaking Katrina's little bubble.

"Yes?" Katrina asked.

"Thank you for earlier." Kairi said. Both were sitting in Katrina's car and Katrina had unconciously started daydreaming. She tended to do that a lot.

"Ah, it was nothing..." Katrina said, shrugging it off. Kairi didn't seem to agree.

"Keeping crazy fangirl's off is something." Kairi said and Katrina couldn't argue.

She was really surprised when she found out how many Kairi fangirls in their school existed. It seemed as if Kairi had thought the same, because he shivered. She had been really surprised when she had first found Kairi, but now she had grown close to him. It was as if she had a new friend. And that friend was going to leave soon. In 7 months to be precise.

"Katrina-san, you're daydreaming again." Kairi said and Katrina smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry..." She mumbled and Kairi chuckled.

"It's nothing to be sorry about. After all, I know a person who tended to do that a lot too. And I fell in love with her." Kairi's face suddenly became somewhat nostalgic. Katrina knew who he had meant. Every decent Shugo Chara fan would know.

"It's now you, who is spacing out, Kairi." Katrina whispered, so quiet that Kairi couldn't hear her. A quiet voice chuckled. Katrina couldn't see the owner, but she was sure that she knew who it was.

Katrina resumed to her own thoughts, and the rest of the car ride was in peaceful the last one inthe next 7 months.

* * *

"Ne, Hiei-kun." Akira asked for the dozenth time, but the raven head ignored her. Akira sighed. That was the only reaction she would get out of Hiei. Hiei was staring out of the window, his eyes moving around as if searching for something. Akira sighed once again. She now wondered if her genius idea really that amazing was.

_Flashback_

_"So, whose place are we going to?" Toshiro asked, after they had left the building. "Let's go to your place!" Layla said loudly, jumping up and down. "And what are we going to do there?" Toshiro asked and Layla went now into deep thought. Akira, who had tried to talk to Hiei, had suddenly an idea._

_"Toshi!" She glomped her older brother while singing his name. Toshiro's eyes narrowed suspiciously but he didn't say anything. "You know what? How about I kick you out of our mansion?" She said. "Where am I supposed to live then?" Toshiro asked, clearly annoyed by the idea. "At Layla's place of course." Akira answered and she could've sworn that Toshiro was blushing. Before the boy could say anything, he was glomped by Layla. "Really? You would live with me?" She asked smiling, so Toshiro had no other chance but to say yes. "Success." Akira thought while smirking._

Flashback end

"Hey. Brat. Stop spacing out." Akira's thoughts got cut off by a certain raven haired demon. "Why?" Akira innocently wondered. "I don't like the look on your face when you do that." Hiei answered, making Akira wonder, what kind of face she had while spacing out. "Why?" Akira asked again. "It looked stupid." Hiei said and turned back to the window again. Akira pouted.

"If you don't like it then don't look at it." She muttered to herself and started staring out of the window. Unknown to her, Akira's expression changed into a sad one. And unknown to her, Hiei was just worried about her.

* * *

"I hope she's gonna be okay with Hiei. He can be really mean." Layla said thoughtfully. "I guess she can handle it. I think we should be worried about Hiei." Toshiro said, shuddering at his horrible memories with Akira and her pranks.

"I guess he's gonna be okay. I'm really happy for Akira." Layla said with a small smile. Toshiro couldn't help but smile too. It was the first person who dared to approach Akira in three years.

"Well, we gotta stop worrying and maybe I should start homework. Even though it's a rich school, there's still mountains of homework." Toshiro said, standing up.

"Which brings me to the next point. Can you teach me the part we were supposed to learn today?" Layla asked with puppy eyes. Toshiro agreed, without worrying about his own homework.

* * *

"Welcome back, Rikai-sama, Byakuya-dono." The maids greeted and Rikai had to hold back a snort. It was already a routine. The maids greeted her with smiles, but as soon as she turned her back, most of them started gossiping. In the past three days they had a lot of material to gossip about too. Who is this Byakuya? Where is Rikai always going? Why has she been out of this mansion for three days? Even thought they knew the answers of the last two questions, they still could invent lies. Lies that would make her seem bad, and someday they might even make her lose her inheritance. Even though she had lost it already.

Rikai ignored the maids by going upstairs, Byakuya following. She went straight to her room, into the bathroom. She took out the numerous hairpins that had kept her hair in a difficult hairstyle. She didn't have to wear them, but for the sake of her long hair, she had to endure it. She changed into a dark blue checkered skirt and a black T shirt. She sighed once before putting up her stoic face again. She walked out of the bathroom.

"Are you still not going to tell me what happened?" Byakuya asked her and the black haired girl shook her head. "It's my business. I'm sure that you wouldn't tell me the problems of the Kuchiki clan either." Rikai said, her ice blue eyes looking at Byakuya. "You're right." Byakuya answered. There was a knock on the door.

"Rikai-sama?" A voice said. "The master wants to see you." It continued and Rikai sighed. "I guess my grandfather just can't get enough of seeing me." Rikai said with a small smile. Byakuya almost smiled back. Almost.

Rikai opened the door and left to see her grandfather.

* * *

Wolfie: Done! Even though it's shorter than the last one...By the way, the next chapter is gonna be called First Night!

The anime characters: *holding up a sign that says ' Please Review'*


	3. First Night

Wolfie: Man, these were some great reviews! I really would like to thank you for motivating me…which brings me to the next thing…*sits and bows down* I'm really sorry! I never realized a month had passed. Hontoni gomenasai!

Rikai: Yah, whatever, just start the story!

Byakuya: Wolfie does not own anything besides Kuroda Chiaki and the plotline!

Wolfie: Actually…

Reviewers: Just start with the story!

* * *

Dana's mansion was one of the biggest from the group. It was also one of the biggest in Japan. It was a western styled mansion, with lots of statues everywhere. Dana led Ikuto through lots of halls and Ikuto started to wonder if Dana actually knew where she was going. It seemed like she knew, because soon after that, they stopped in front of a door, which had a paper on it. The paper and the room were already familiar for Ikuto. Dana threw herself on the bed, while Ikuto sat on one of the chairs.

"I still can't believe how big this mansion is." Ikuto stated while closing his eyes. Dana giggled.

"Yeah, it's big, but if you have been here for your whole life, it's easy to find your way around here." She said, now looking through the stack of manga that was next to her bed.

"That, or rich people are born with a really good sense of directions." Ikuto answered, while Yoru was trying to make himself comfortable on his shoulder. Dana giggled again.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that. " Dana said and after pulling out a random manga, she started reading it. Ikuto didn't pay much attention to the manga, until he saw Amu's face on it. He stood up and went to Dana,who was really focused on the plot of the manga.

"Dana-chan, why is Amu on the cover?" Ikuto said, startling Dana. Dana started screaming. Ikuto knew what was coming and ducked right at the time, when objects started flying. Ikuto sighed. He somehow knew that it was a bad idea to startle Dana, but at the same time he couldn't bring himself to not startle her. Her slightly scared face was cute, and reminded him of Amu the most. Ikuto dodged a few objects, before moving closer to Dana.

"Stay away!" The red-haired girl yelled, after throwing another plush toy at Ikuto. Ikuto smirked.

"Scared of hurting me?" He asked, the smirk still in place. That was until Dana decided to throw the manga at him. It flew straight into his face, wiping the smirk off. The manga book fell down, and after a minute of awkward silence, Dana started laughing. Ikuto blushed slightly of embarrassment, but decided it would be better to shrug it off and wait until Dana had finished laughing. But Dana was overemotional, so she laughed a good ten minutes, before she could stand up again. Ikuto was already tapping his foot impatiently, when Dana stood up, a bright smile on her face.

"So? Why is Amu on the cover?" Ikuto asked with a slightly irritated voice, while Dana went to the manga and picked it up.

"It's a Shugo Chara manga." Dana answered. After seeing Ikuto's confused face she added, "A manga where the people of your world are in. That means Amu, Tadase, Yaya, Kairi, Nagihiko and all the others."

"Oh," was Ikuto's smart reply. Suddenly Ikuto moved and snatched the manga away from her.

"Hey!" Dana protested but Ikuto just ignored her. He started reading.

"What are you doing?" Dana complained, while trying to get the manga back. Ikuto held the manga out of Dana's reach. "I want to find out, if I'll get Amu or not." He answered, while turning the page.

"You can't find that out." Dana struggled to get the manga back.

"And why not?" Ikuto asked, now moving on the desk in Dana's room.

"Because Peach-Pit hasn't decided to announce it yet. " Dana answered, now slightly red and panting, from the attempts to retrieve the manga.

"Oh," sounded Ikuto's disappointed reply and he let the manga fall. Dana took it and went back on the bed to start reading it. Ikuto went next to her. "W-what are you doing?" Dan asked blushing.

"Well, I'm gonna look if the me in the manga resembles me." Ikuto answered and started reading. Dana sighed and continued reading as well, even though she felt very self-conscious now. Luckily, their reading speed was about the same, so they had no problem in reading it. Ikuto was feeling very comfortable, while Dana was feeling nervous. After an hour of reading, they finished the manga.

"Want to start the next or should we go eat dinner?" Dana asked and Ikuto shrugged. "Either one is fine." He answered, but Dana could faintly hear his stomach grumbling. She held back a small giggle. Ikuto realized it and blushed. Then Dana's stomach grumbled. Both started laughing.

"I guess eating it is." She said with a small smile and both went to the dining room. The food was already prepared, so they didn't have to wait long, much to their delight. After having a tasty dinner, they went back into Dana's room. They started reading the next volume. After half an hour Dana started yawning. After an hour, Dana was soundly asleep. Ikuto chuckled to himself, before putting the manga away and covering Dana with a blanket. He turned off the lights and crawled right next to Dana.

'I guess I really am a pervert...' Ikuto thought, before falling asleep. And unfortunately for the blackmailer Chiaki, only Yoru saw when Ikuto started hugging Dana, dreaming of Amu at the same time.

* * *

Nami's house resembled greatly Dana's, but it was smaller. After three days of living here, Nagihiko had pretty much memorized the way to Nami's room. Actually, it was her second room, since her real room was a disaster. They were chatting and laughing, while doing the homework they had gotten. It was pretty simple for the two of them, so after half an hour, they were almost done with it.

"It's really peaceful, when the house is almost empty, isn't it?" Nami suddenly stated and Nagihiko agreed. There was a sudden silence between them. There was a knock on the door. Nami went to open it. "Your parents wish to see you, Nami-sama." sounded a feminine voice and Nagihiko realized it was a maid. Nagihiko could practically feel how the mood of Nami worsened. Yet, she turned around with a smile.

"Sorry, but my parents want to see me. I guess I'll have to leave you alone for now. If you want anything, ask one of the maids." Nami said smiling, before turning around and leaving. The door closed and Nagihiko slumped down on the couch. He suddenly felt as upset as Nami, even though he didn't know why. He sighed and stood up again, going to one of the numerous bookshelves in the room. He searched around, found a book to his liking and went to the couch. He started reading.

It was only three hours after, when Nami returned. Her mood had seemingly worsened, she didn't even bother forcing a smile on her face. She threw herself on the couch next to Nagihiko and started murmuring. Nagihiko only catched phrases like 'if it was like this then why...' and 'ruining my mood like that'. She didn't sound like a spoiled brat who was scolded. She more sounded like a miserable person who had gone through another torture again. Nagihiko believed it was something like torture to Nami. He knew that it had something to do with her parents and that she didn't want to talk about it. He also knew that it really pained her and that she could only feel happy with her friends.

"Are you okay?" Nagihiko asked softly, even though he knew it was a stupid question. Nami just sighed, obviously being sad and frustrated.

"Sorry, that wasn't the smartest question. Is there anything I can do for you?" Nagihiko asked. Nami shook her head. "Just don't ask what happened." Nami answered.

"I already guessed you didn't want to talk about it." Nagihiko said. There was a silence between them. Nagihiko wanted to fill it up somehow, but didn't know how to do it. Nami was being antisocial, so it really didn't help.

"Was it really that bad?" Nagihiko found himself asking Nami that. It seemed like it had triggered something in Nami. She started talking so fast, that Nagihiko barely understood what she said.

"And then they say ' We thought we had raised you properly'. What a joke, they barely have even talked to me and they they say something like that..." was the first sentence what Nagihiko could make out and right after that Nami covered her mouth. She disappeared into the next room.

Nagihiko followed her, but the door was locked. "Nami, please open the door." He pleaded, but there was a response that sounded like a no. "Nami," He said but a clear 'no' sounded now.

"Nami, open this door please." Nagihiko tried nicely, but Nami didn't unlock the door. "Why did you lock yourself up anyway?" Nagihiko asked, trying to find a new way to open the door. Nami mumbled something not understandable. "Could you repeat that please?" He asked but there was no response. He sighed.

"Are you coming out of this room tonight?" Nagihiko asked, but there was no answer. The truth was, Nami was ashamed. She had started rambling infront of Nagihiko and now hoped that she could fall into a hole or something similar.

"I'm really sorry for the door." Nami heard Nagihiko say and she heard a faint ' Shin,ton,chan'. She heard Nagihiko shout and the door was being hit. Nami, who knew what was coming, moved away from the door just in time. The door broke, and a chara changed Nagihiko stood there. "You, why did you lock yourself in a room?That's so unlady like." The chara changed Nagihiko said, before undoing the chara change. Nagihiko was blushing.

"Sorry, I couldn't stop Temari." He apologized and Nami had to stifle a laugh. Nagihiko noticed it and smiled. "See? It's not bad to ramble. There's nothing to be ashamed about." Nagihiko said and Nami looked at him. "How did you know that I was ashamed?" She asked blushing. Nagihiko shrugged.

"I didn't...I just guessed." He answered. Nagihiko moved closer and held up his hand. Nami took it and the boy pulled her up. She thanked him.

Nagihiko's stomach growled. The boy blushed as Nami burst out in laughter. " I'm sorry, I should've realized that you haven't eaten yet." Nami said through her laughter.

Nami called a maid and told her to bring some dinner. After a couple of minutes, the maid came up with the food. Nagihiko started eating.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Nagihiko asked and Nami shook her head.

After Nagihiko had eaten, a sudden silence fell upon them(**A/N:I feel so weird writing that)**. Nami thought of what they could talk about, but nothing came to her mind.

"Nagihiko? Can I ask a personal question?" Nami asked, after she had gotten an idea. Nagihiko looked at her curiously.

"I thought you knew everything already." Nagihiko answered. "Well, this one thing isn't certain yet." Nami said.

"Sure, go ahead." Nagihiko said and Nami took a deep breath.

"Are you in love with Rima?" Nami asked quickly. Nagihiko looked at her and blinked. Twice.

"How did you come up with that kind of question?" He asked back and Nami blushed.

"Well...It is uncertain and all those who I have asked think that you like Rima. I wasn't so sure of it, so I thought I should ask." Nami said.

Nagihiko didn't answer. Nami knew that she shouldn't have asked that, but she was curious.

"That's a secret." Nagihiko suddenly said, startling Nami.

"But-" Nami started to say but Nagihiko cut her off. "No but's. I'm sure I'll tell you someday. It's just not the right time." Nagihiko said and Nami sighed.

"How did I know that it was going to end like this?Oh well, it doesn't matter." Nami said and stood up. She glanced at the clock. It was ten o' clock. "We should better go to sleep. I have the feeling that Chiaki is going to surprise us tomorrow. And Chiaki's surprises can be sometimes really troublesome." Nami said and Nagihiko nodded.

They fell pretty quickly asleep.

* * *

Chiaki's apartment seemed normal. It had three rooms, a bathroom and a kitchen. It would have been quite normal, if one room hadn't been stuffed with huge pink teddybears. Another one was placed in the living room. Chiaki sighed in annoyance as she dropped the bag and walked to the bear. She took the tag and started reading.

"Dear Chiaki, we're sorry that it turned out like this again. Kaito and Kyouya." Chiaki read out loud. "Nothing about the bear? One day, I'm gonna order a lot of those and fill up their rooms with them. I'm gonna put on one tag that says 'Sorry, I got annoyed with the bears'" Chiaki said and Lelouch took the tag from her.

"PS: We're sorry that we want to make up for it. Nobody gets to our room without our permission so don't try to do anything funny. Kaito and Kyouya." Lelouch read and Chiaki threw herself on the couch.

"So boring..." Chiaki pouted. "Next time they should do something more original. Not the same huge pink teddy bear all the time. I already got fifty of them." Chiaki added. Lelouch stifled a laugh, when he saw another PS. "PPS. They're not the same, all of them are different." Lelouch read out loud. Chiaki sighed. "Would they explain how- It's better when I don't even start asking." She said.

She suddenly jumped up. "Gotta cook dinner." She said and went to the kitchen. "You cook for yourself?" Lelouch asked. "Nocturnal life style," Chiaki reminded him.

"It's weird, not nocturnal," Lelouch stated. "It's not weird!" Chiaki argued, while looking through the fridge. "It is." Lelouch said. Chiaki pulled out a fish. "I'll hit you with the fish." Chiaki threatened.

Lelouch smiled politely. "You shouldn't do that Chiaki-san." He said. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't." Chiaki demanded. "Nami-san told me that if you were threatening me that I should tell you that she's going to spill your secrets or something like that." Lelouch said smirking as Chiaki put the fish down. "That's not fair...since when was Nami the blackmailer? I thought it was my role...Well, I guess I'll be the sadist then..." She said while chopping the fish. Lelouch backed out of the kitchen, just in , that girl had some issues.

He looked around in the apartment. Everywhere were pictures of a younger Chiaki, two boys that looked older than her, and a younger Rikai.

"You seem really close to Rikai." Lelouch said. "Yeah, I've known her since forever." came Chiaki's response. "So she knows all your secrets?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, and I know everything about her." Chiaki answered. Lelouch fell silent. Chikai looked at him, as if reading his mind. "Don't even think of it. I already warned everyone." Chiaki said. Lelouch sighed. "You really have something against me finding out your secrets, don't you?" He asked and Chiaki's expression became confused. "It's not that...I could tell you, if I wanted would be unable to do anything anyway. But, my instincts say that if I tell you, it'll end bad. Really bad." Chiaki it was Lelouch's time to frown. Chikai went back to the kitchen.

After a few minutes both were sitting at the table in the kitchen, eating. They were eating in silence, which was really unusual to Lelouch, since it took a few threats before Chiaki would shut up.

"The apartment looks unused." Lelouch stated, just trying to develop a conversation. "Yeah, I actually don't use it that much. I prefer staying with the others." Chiaki answered. Lelouch could tell that she was lying, but he wasn't going to tell her that. Chikai finished her meal and stood up. She put the dishes in the sink and yawned.

"I guess it's time for me to go to sleep. I hope the couch isn't too uncomfortable for you. Sheets and the other stuff are in this drawer. Go ahead and use anything you want in the room. I hope you won't get too bored, Lulu." She said and pointed at the drawer in the room. While saying his name, she smirked at him mockingly. "Is it really such a pain calling me by my real name? And not mock me by the name Shirley thought up?" He asked and Chiaki nodded. "Of course!What kind of person would let themselves called by a girl name?" She answered before leaving the room.

Lelouch sighed and stood up. He put the dishes in the sink, trying to figure out what was wrong with Chiaki.

Chiaki woke up a lot of hours later. She was slightly confused at first, but after a couple of minutes, her head was clear again. She quietly tiptoed to the living room. Lelouch was sleeping peacefully, his breathing even and face calm. Chiaki was amazed by how fast he was used to the fact that he was not in his world anymore. She moved to the kitchen. After making herself a cup of tea, she sat on the kitchen table and looked out of the window. It was already four and a lot of people were moving around. Chiaki was always surprised by this,but somehow happy, that she wasn't the only one awake at a time like this. She took a few sips from the tea and continued to look out of the window, now deep in thought. After a minute or two of serious thinking, she sighed to herself and finished her tea. She then stood up, went into the hall, picked up her bag and went back to the kitchen again. After finishing her homework, she started thinking about what to do tomorrow. It was the second day of school, her reputation had been ruined and she was bored. "And that's all thanks to Lulu." She thought. Suddenly, a smirk spread on her face, as if she had gotten an idea.

* * *

Rikai started moving towards the entrance, trying to get her hair into a ponytail. Even though the Akira main house was western styled, her grandfather had built a japanese styled house next to the western styled one and had moved into it. In less than five minutes, she was at the japanese styled building. She sighed once, before knocking. "Enter!" Rikai heard and she did. Her grandfather was sitting in the middle of the room, as always. He greeted her with the usual cold glare.

"How was your day?" Her grandfather asked. It seemed like a mere formality, yet it was an order, telling Rikai to describe her day with as many details as possible. She did, hiding the fact that she didn't attend all the lessons.

"I see." Her grandfather replied after she had finished. "3...2...1..." Rikai thought. "It seems you haven't disgraced our family today even though, having you in the family is an embarrasment enough." Her grandfather said and Rikai didn't answer. She was used to this and had learned to ignore this. "And to avoid any further embarrasments you may cause, you should stop talking to the Kuroda child(A/N:Yes, her grandfather knows)." He said and now Rikai looked at him as if this was a joke. "Why? Chiaki and I have been friends since I was little. So why should I stop talking to her now?" She asked,pretty much demanding an answer. "The Kuroda child might cause trouble. We want to avoid that." Her grandfather's words were cold and confused Rikai. "Trouble? What kind of trouble?" Rikai asked narrowing her eyes. Either they must have found that the behavior of Chiaki wasn't suitable enough to associate with a noble, or that they have heard some rumors and believe them.

"Reputation trouble. Most of the rich families know that the Kuroda child comes here. They might find out something about us we don't want them to know." Her grandfather answered. "So they have heard some rumors." Rikai thought, while clutching her fists. "I won't, I repeat won't, cut off my ties with Chiaki. And that's final." She said and her grandfather looked furious.

"Child, this is a serious matter! This is not something you can decide on your own!Haven't your parents taught-" He started to say but got cut off. "My parents died even before I could get to know them!And you know that!" Rikai said furiously. Her grandfather was silent. For a second, she thought, that she had hit his weak spot. "Cut your the ties with the Kuroda child. That's final. Now go." He suddenly spoke up. Rikai opened her mouth to argue, but her grandfather looked at her with a silencing look. She decided it would be smarter to go. Before leaving completely, she said, "I won't cut my ties with Chiaki.I never will." With those words she left, leaving her grandfather alone in the room.

Rikai needed a few minutes to calm down. She was used to being called a disgrace, yet this time it actually had stung this time. She wasn't softening, was she? Could a couple of days ignoring her grandfather, completely soften her up? "No way," she thought, shaking the thoughts away. She started moving back towards her room, considering, if she should call Chiaki or not. No, she would deal with this alone.

"What are you going to do?" A voice asked from behind, startling her. She quickly turned around, and sighed in relief when she saw Byakuya standing there. "Well?" He asked. "What do you mean what am I going to do?" Rikai asked him back, starting to walk towards the western mansion.

"Your grandfather ordered to cut your ties with that kid. What are you going to do about it?" He asked once again, being more specific this time. He was walking next to her.

"So you eavesdropped, huh?I never knew you were such a person." Rikai stated.

"That doesn't matter. Are you really going to disobey your grandfather?" Byakuya asked and Rikai stopped. So did he.

"Yes." came Rikai's short answer.

"He might let you out of the inheritance, you know." Byakuya said and Rikai cringed.

"How long have you been eavesdropping?" Rikai asked suddenly. "From the beginning." Byakuya answered honestly.

"Then you should know." Rikai said quietly, her ice blue eyes observing him.

"Yes, I'm fully aware of what is happening. But why? Why is it happening?" Byakuya asked and Rikai turned her ice blue orbs away.

"You would never guess." Rikai answered, starting to move again. Byakuya sighed, realizing that the girl walking in front of him won't talk anymore.

* * *

The mansion Katrina lived in was completely styled like one of those japanese mansions, with both, the good and the bad sides. Katrina really liked it and even though she sometimes wished that she would have a normal room. Kairi seemed to like the house too. After all, it was older than the ordinary houses and mansions these days, and Katrina knew exactly that Kairi liked samurais.

"I guess I'll go see my friend first." Katrina said and Kairi nodded. After Kairi had left, Katrina started walking down a small path. The small path led to the garden of the house. The garden was huge and lots of different flowers were blooming here. A little more farther away was a vegetable garden and a small house, both belonging to her gardener. The gardener was a nice old man and Katrina along with him. But she didn't walk to the house, instead, she walked to the trees, which were in the opposite direction of the house. After reaching the trees, she let out a small whistle. After she had finished whistling, she heard a quiet meow and a black cat with a bandaged paw appeared. She smiled at the cat,sat down and started petting the cat. After a while of petting, she took the cat on her lap, and started to remove the bandage. She observed the wound on the cat's paw. Finding nothing unusual, she put the bandage on again. She petted the cat twice before letting the cat go again.

"You should be a vet," came suddenly from behind and Katrina turned around. "I would really love to, but I can't." Katrina answered Kairi's question. Kairi looked at her questioningly. "Family business. No way of escaping when your family has been managing a japanese candy store for at least the last 5 generations if not longer." Katrina said and Kairi sighed.

"People say that they wish to be rich, but it seems that being rich isn't that much fun either." Kairi said, sitting down next to Katrina.

"It isn't. Only the rich ones know that. Sure, being rich has many advantages, but it also has it's bad sides. And those bad things are influencing me more than the good things." Katrina stated with a sigh. "But how about you just refuse to take over the shop?" Kairi suggested.

"I'm an only to mention it would break my parents heart." Katrina sighed again, looking at the cat. The cat was chasing a small butterfly. Katrina smiled at how the cat was really focused on catching the butterfly. The cat jumped and swished it's paw, but missed the butterfly. The cat's tail was swishing back and forth, while it was crouching and preparing for another jump. The smile on Katrina's face grew, but disappeared, as a loud thump sounded. The cat was so focused that it had jumped against a tree. Katrina picked the cat up and looked at it closely. She sighed in relief, when she discovered, that the cat was a little confused, but otherwise fine. She sat down again, holding the cat in her lap. The cat didn't resist, but Katrina could tell that the cat wasn't pleased about its situation. Katrina ignored the cat's struggle and started stroking the cat's fur. It seemed to have an effect on the cat, because it calmed down.

"I guess it would be better to take over the shop." Kairi said agreeing with Katrina. "But maybe you'll find still time to take up a job as a vet." He added and Katrina smiled. "Maybe," She said.

"Want to hold the cat?" Katrina asked out of the blue. She wasn't exactly sure why she asked, but it was too late to do anything about it. "I don't know, I'm not so good with I shouldn" Kairi startes saying, but Katrina shook her head. "That's total nonsense. The cat won't hurt you! Or will you?" Kaztrina asked, turning to the cat, who meowed in response. "Katrina-san, cats don't understand japanese." Kairi said, but Katrina was already handing the cat to him. "They do! I'm really sure they do!" Katrina argued, as Kairi was taking the cat. To his surprise, the cat didn't struggle at all, it just made itself comfortable and started napping on his lap. Katrina grinned. "See! I told you they understand japanese." Katrina said as Kairi stroked the cat. The fur was soft and unconciously, Kairi started smiling. That didn't go unnoticed by Katrina, who felt her cheeks go hot. "They don't, Katrina-san." Kairi argued, as Katrina looked down, making her bangs hide her face. "I guess you're right." She mumbled, waiting for the blush to disappear.

Later that night, when Katrina was in her bed, she was thinking. Why did she blush?

* * *

Akira sighed in boredom. She was in the training hall, watching how Hiei was taking down the dolls who were prepared for this case. She would have loved to leave, but for the sake of the fangirl inside her and the training hall she had to stay there. Even though it was the fourth day of watching how Hiei trains, she was used to having her brother and her best friend sighed once again, as Hiei crushed another doll. She turned her eyes away, and spotted her school bag next to her. She opened the bag, pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen and started doodling. Akira got more focused on the picture, and soon, the doodling became a sketch. In five minutes, the sketch had become a sketchy drawing. Half an hour passed and Akira was lying on her stomach on the floor, completing now a beautiful drawing.

"That's a pretty good picture," Hiei's voice commented and Akira finally snapped out of her trance. She blushed in embarrasment and tried to hide the picture, but Hiei had already taken the picture and was observing it closely. Akira waited for what seemed like hours. Finally, Hiei gave her the picture back, and started walking off.

"Where are you going?" Akira asked him. "I'm hungry," He answered. "The house is in the opposite direction." Akira stated matter-of-factly. Hiei turned around and started walking to the opposite direction, quickening the pace. Akira stiffled a giggle. "He's so cute when he's embarrased," She thought, while following the moody demon(**A/N: Sorry if I ruined his character...**).

The rest of the evening passed as usual. Some moment after eating, Hiei disappeared. Akira sighed, knowing that he would come back. Another matter was when. So she, being bored as she was, started plotting a way of how to get Layla and Toshiro together. Because everybody in the house knew they liked each other. Except her parents maybe, who had engaged Toshiro to some girl from a foreign company. "They're living already in one hours, so what can I do for them?" She thought, sitting on the floor of her room. Tima passed as she was thinking, but still nothing came to her mind. "Maybe I'll get an idea from a manga?" She thought, while standing up and stretching. Her legs were stiff from the long sitting, but Akira ignored that, and started searching through her piles of manga, trying to find something that would help her think. After finding something, she went to her bed and started after five minutes, her thoughts were already on something else. Somebody else, to be more specific.

It was already past midnight when Hiei quietly opened the window, entering Akira's bedroom. The light was still on, so Hiei was surprised, when he found Akira sleeping on her bed, a manga on the floor. Akira's lips were slightly puted and there was a light blush on her cheeks. Hiei had to admit that Akira was beautiful. At first he had thought she was a weird girl, which she still was, but he had discovered some good sides about her. He watched silently the sleeping girl. The girl shivered, and Hiei noticed he had left the window open. He quickly closed the window, but the girl continued shivering. He frowned, but still picked the girl up, before taking the blanket. He placed the girl into the bed , and covering her with the blanket. A smile appeared on her face, and the frown of Hiei disappeared. He looked at the girl, before walking next to the bed. He sat down,tried to find the most comfortable position and fell asleep.

* * *

"I win again!" Layla said and Toshiro threw the remaining cards on the table. They were supposed to do homework, but Layla gave up soon after they started learning. 5 seconds later to be exact. "Now you owe me 32 bowls of ramen and 28 bowls of ice cream!" Layla stated happily and Toshiro nodded in defeat. "Want to play another round?" Layla asked and Toshiro shook his head. Layla pouted, but didn't say anything. "So what do we do now?" Toshiro asked and Layla shrugged. "How about I teach you that part you were supposed to learn?" Toshiro offered. "How about we do anything but that? You know that me and school don't get along well." Layla said sweetly and Toshiro sighed. "Still, we have nothing to do." Toshiro stated. Layla fell into thought. Her mouth spread into a smile, indicating she had gotten an idea. And Toshiro had a feeling he wasn't going to like it.

"Why am I here again?" Toshiro asked himself for the millionth time, sitting in the biggest ice cream parlor he had ever seen. Appearantly, it was Layla's newest favorite ice now, Layla was "ordering" ice cream. "More like terrorising the clerk, but can't stop her from having fun." Toshiro thought while smiling. At that time Layla appeared with two big bowls of chocolate ice cream. "Layla, don't tell me you're going to eat both of those bowls?" Toshiro asked, slightly concerned.

"No, one of them is for you!" Layla stated happily, as she started eating the ice cream. "What happened to the clerk?" Toshiro asked. "What should have happened to him?" Layla asked back, taking a bite. "Well, you were bothering him a lot." Toshiro stated, also taking a bite from the ice cream. "Oh, he gave me the ice creams for free, as long as I promised to stop talking to him." Layla answered cheerfully, making Toshiro think what she did. After all, he wasn't looking. Oh well, as long as Akira wasn't there, it should be okay. He hoped. His thoiughts were disturbed by a hungry Layla, who was already finished with her bowl and was now staring at Toshiro's bowl. Toshiro noticed this and showed the bowl over to Layla. "Can I?" Layla asked,her eyes sparkling and Toshiro nodded. Layla happily started eating.

After finishing her ice cream, Layla and Toshiro left the parlor. "So...What are we going to do now?" Layla asked and Toshiro shrugged. "Ah! A new anime was going to come out today! Let's hurry! We might make it in time!" Layla said, grabbing his hand and started running. Toshiro was smiling the whole time. So was Layla.

* * *

Wolfie: Sorry for the long wait! And an extra big sorry for Lisa and Akira, whose story parts were extremely short! I was out of ideas...Gomenasai!

Review button: But please don't forget to review and suggest how to make Wolfie write faster! And longer parts for Akira and Lisa!


	4. Sleep over

Wolfie: One day after the uploeading of this chapter and I'm writing again...Why? I have gotten one awesome review so far, so why? Cause I'm , people I'm bored.

SC characters: *sweatdrop*

Byakuya: Wolfie does not own any anime,shop,computer, famous person and anything that could be used in this chapter, mentioned here.

Rikai: *sparkly eyes and hugs Byakuya*

Wolfie: This chapter is written in memorial of Ulquiorra from Bleach, who died a freaking unworthy death due to a certain girly(hyperventilating at Ulquiorra's awesomeness) hollowfied shinigami person, who has orange hair.*glares at Ichigo from Bleach*

* * *

Nami was right. They did hear from Chiaki. Let me tell you how.

Nami was having a really nice dream about a certain someone, a certain purple haired someone. Yes, it was about herself. I mean, be serious people! How many times do you see the awesome boy you love in your dreams? Me? Two times. And it was bizarre too. So as I was saying, Nami had a dream about herself and Nagihiko. Okay, I told you that it was about herself but she was in it too. Also, as I was saying, Nami was dreaming. In her dream, she was at a waterfall, when it suddenly started raining. Having no other place to go, she went under the waterfall(it was a bizarre dream). Suddenly, Nagihiko appeared in a duck suit and the rain stopped. Nami started laughing and Nagihiko blushed. Nagihiko wanted to kiss Nami, so she would stop laughing. They were about to kiss when Rikai and Chiaki appeared, having both a fish in the mouth. They ran through the waterfall, knocking Nagihiko and Nami over. Nagihiko and Nami started cursing at them, when Dana appeared, appearantly chasing after Rikai and Chiaki. To make it worse, Dana accidentally knocked Nagihiko out. Nami wondered if she should kiss him, so that he would wake was about to kiss him, when a loud crash sounded, waking Nami up. When she opened her eyes, a pair of familiar red eyes were looking at her. About three inches apart from her face. Nami scooted away from her, until she was with her back against the wall.

"What are you doing here Chiaki?" Nami asked her, and the mentioned girl grinned. She stepped aside.

"I present you, Lulu Lamperouge!" She stated proudly, and Nami saw Lelouch, half asleep in the girl uniform of their school.

"How did you manage that, Chiaki?" Nami asked, shocked. "Well, I woke him up, handed him the uniform and asked him to put it on. He was so cute half asleep, he smiled at me so cutely!" Chiaki stated. "But that's not all!" Chiaki added, making Nami wonder what she had done. Chiaki went to the door of the room and pulled out a half asleep boy with pig tails. He was also wearing the girl uniform. Nami was horrofied when she recognised Nagihiko.

"Chiaki, what have you done?" Nami hissed at the girl, her cheeks slightly red. "Don't worry, I got pictures for you!" Chiaki grinned at her and Nami got really mad.

"Have you got anything in this empty head of yours?" Nami shrieked at her, smacking the older girl. That woke the boys up. And somehow, it reminded them all of day one. Until the boys realized that they were in girl uniforms.

* * *

When Dana and Ikuto arrived to the school, they found Chiaki sulking and Nami,Lelouch and Nagihiko ignoring her. "What's wrong with Chiaki?" Dana asked carefully. The question seemingly irritated the three, and Chiaki began whimpering. "Well somebody thought it would be funny to get the boys dress up as girls." Nami stated, her arms crossed over her chest. "Oh really?" Ikuto asked, trying to stifle his laughter. "See? Even Ikuto gets the joke!" Chiaki stated sourly and Nami refrained herself from hitting her.

"What's going on?" A voice asked and Dana turned around. It was Rikai. "Imagine Nagihiko and Lulu in our girl uniform." Chiaki said and Rikai was silent. Her face was expressionless. Only Chiaki could tell that she tried her hardest not to laugh. Maybe Byakuya could tell too. Chiaki smirked and hugged Rikai. "I'll show you the pictures later." Chiaki whispered. "Do you want to make me laugh on purpose?" Rikai asked and Chiaki only smiled. Chiaki pulled back and saw that Ikuto smirked. It pretty much said that he wanted to see the pictures too. The school bell rang.

"Oh well, time to go to class." Dana said and suddenly got hugged by Ikuto. Her face became red. "W-why did you do that?" Dana asked stuttering. Ikuto smirked. "Falling for me, eh?" He asked and Dana tried to hit him. "Of course not!" She said and started stomping to the classroom, Nami and Nagihiko following. Ikuto pouted, but soon it changed into a smirk.

"Let's go, Cat boy. Your fangirls are probably dying to see you." Chiaki said and all of them went to their classrooms.

* * *

When Chiaki woke up, the second period had already ended. The reason why she woke up, were two certain black haired girls, who were now screaming into Toshiro's ears. Chiaki rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"What's going on?" She asked from Lelouch, since Ikuto wasn't there. Lelouch hesitated. "I'm...not quite sure." He said and Chiaki sighed.

"From what I have seen , I would suggest that Toshiro managed to do something that made those two upset and they want to pay back or they are extremely bored and want to get his attention or they are caffeine high." Chiaki suggested. "Which one of them is the most possible?" Lelouch asked and Chiaki shrugged. "They do remind me of somebody, so I would guess they are caffeine high." Chiaki said. "Do I know this somebody?" Lelouch asked and Chiaki was surprised. "Well..." Chiaki started, but then got tackled by Akira. "What's the difference between a Venom and coffee?" She asked giggling like crazy. "Coffee keeps you awake." Chiaki stated and Akira was silent. "YOU GOT IT WRONG!" The younger girl shouted suddenly, scaring the whole classroom.

"I DID NOT!" Chiaki argued and Layla giggled. "The Venom is way more tastier," Layla stated and Akira nodded. Toshiro was still trying to recover from the shock he had gotten due to the scream.

"That is no reasonable difference! It keeps you awake people! I mean, it's like paradise when you don't feel sleepy at all!" Chiaki said and Akira seemed angry.

"It is a reasonable difference! I say so!" Akira stated and Layla backed her up with nodding as hard as she could.

"You say so? Whatever..." Chiaki said, deciding to just ignore the younger girl. The younger girl, obviously upset because Chiaki decided to ignore her, pouted.

"Let's settle this with a fight!After school at the basketball court!" She yelled out and Chiaki looked at her with a maniacal glint in her eyes.

"You're on, chibi demon!" Chiaki yelled, making the class flinch. "Chibi demon?" Akira asked raising her eyebrow, but she decided to leave it be. "Let's go Layla," Akira said and left with her best friend.

"Seems like today will be something awesome." Chiaki stated, before making herself comfortable on the desk and falling asleep again. The class was even noisier than usual, because they were half deaf now.

* * *

At lunch, Rikai,Nami, Nagihiko and Byakuya were already at the usual place, when Dana,Katrina, Ikuto, Lelouch and Kairi arrived. Katrina at first hesitated, when Dana invited her, but in the end she agreed. All of them were already aware of the battle, so it didn't come as a surprise, when Katrina asked, "Where's Chiaki-san?"

Rikai and Nami shrugged. "I don't know and I don't care..." Rikai said, indicating that she actually cared very much.

"Maybe, she's plotting something again," Nami suggested while taking a bite from her lunch.

"Hey guys!" a voice shouted from afar and Katrina recognized the owner of the voice as Layla. Soon, the owner of the voice and two grumpy boys were next to them.

"Where's the chibi demon?" Ikuto asked and Layla shrugged. "Akira said she had to go somewhere and promised me ice-cream if I wouldn't ask anything more." She said while stealing a bite from Toshiro's lunch.

"More importantly, what was wrong with you in the morning?" Lelouch asked and Layla glanced guiltily at Toshiro, who was frowning now.

"Well...I don't know how but both of them got caffeine high." Toshiro said.

"It's not my fault Akira got caffeine high!You were so irresposible and came to my house and left her alone with Hiei who doesn't care!" Layla said, accusing Toshiro.

They both bickered until the end of lunch.

* * *

After school, a large crowd was gathered at the basketball court. They formed a circle around Chiaki and Akira, who were glaring at each other.

"Are they going to be okay?" Dana wondered. Rikai shrugged. "Who knows? This is Chiaki, we're talking about." She said. "Not to mention Akira..." Layla added.

"Oh my god! I can't look!" Dana yelled suddenly, hugging the nearest person. Which happened to be smirked, but didn't say anything.

"Whatever, how worse can it be?" Hiei asked with a snort. Layla started laughing. "Hiei, you're so funny!" She said through laughters while practically pushing Hiei. That cause Hiei to extract from the crowd. Somehow, he managed to trip over Chiaki's leg and crashed right into Akira. Akira felt something soft touching her lips. The realization hit her, when the crowd gasped. They were kissing. She was kissing her favorite anime character. Her face reddened in an instant, but she was too paralyzed from the shock. Everything was silent until...

"How about getting off from her?" Toshiro asked, jealousy taking over his voice. Before he could say anything more, he was strangled/hugged by Layla. "You, idiot!" She shrieked, and everybody started whispering. Hiei seemed to 'wake up' too, because he quickly got off was even so nice to help her up. Chiaki quietly got closer.

"So...let's go to the mall?" Chiaki asked. "YEAH!" Akira yelled over the court and everyone got quiet. Except Dana, who finally realized that she had been clutching onto Ikuto for the whole time.

* * *

Later, when everyone of them sat in the car Nami had prepared, Dana was completely ignoring Ikuto, who tried to beg for her forgiveness. It didn't go well, because it seemed that she got even more upset with every word he said. He didn't stop though. Somehow, everybody else had gotten a topic, where all of them could participate,so nobody felt bored.

"Oh yeah!Chiaki, the bet!" Akira reminded Chiaki, who frowned. "Bet?" Katrina asked. "Well...we had a little bet." Chiaki said, as she pulled something out of her bag. It seemed like a lot of pictures. Akira looked curiously at Chiaki. "This is it?" Akira asked, somehow feeling disappointed. "Yup, my biggest secret right now." Chiaki said as she handed the pictures to Akira. Akira glanced at the first one and started laughing. This brought out the interest in everyone.

"Who's that?" Akira asked giggling, showing the picture to everyone. Now everybody started laughing, except Lelouch,Nami and Nagihiko.

"These are Lulu Lamperouge and Fujisaki Nadeshiko!" Chiaki stated proudly. "My best creations so far." She added.

"You took pictures?" Lelouch asked rather icily and Chiaki had to nod. "You two were so cute!I had to take pictures!" Chiaki said to her defence.

"You better get rid of them. All of them." Nagihiko stated with a dark aura. Chiaki gulped slightly. "Wait a little, Fujisaki-kun." Lelouch stopped him. Everyone stared at him.

"I've got a better idea." He said while smirking.

* * *

Chiaki's eye twitched as she watched the fangirl's around her. They all were either squealing or trying to get on a date with her. Because, Lelouch had seen her pull off Nagihiko once, he thought it would be funny, if she would pull off a famous star in this world. Dana and Nami, those backstabbers, had found this idea brilliant, and of course, Akira and Layla agreed too. In less than five minutes, a brown wig, a hoodie and a pair of jeans was found, and now she stood here, pretending to be Justin Bieber. Yes, Justin Bieber.

"Oh my god, I love you Justin! Marry me!" shouted more than ten fangirls at once. Even more fangirls were trying to hug her,kiss her and even more. It got even worse, when the five year olds started to show up.

"Even the five year olds?What is this, America?" She shouted as she tried to fight her way out of the fans.

The other ones were laughing and watching how Chiaki suffered a storey higher. They were after all, in the mall. "Shouldn't we save her by now?" Dana asked worriedly, but Nagihiko and Lelouch shook their heads. "Let her suffer more." They said in unison.

But during the time they chatted, she had managed to escape the fangirls. "I freaking hate you all..."She said panting. "Aww, don't say that." Dana pleaded with her puppy eyes.

"I swear you, I will get you al-" Chiaki was cut off by Toshiro pointing at a girl. "Hey, isn't she from our school?" He asked, pointing at the girl, who was now talking to some guy. Chiaki groaned.

"For God's sake! That player is talking with her!" Chiaki said while pointing at the boy. "Player?" Katrina asked. "Y'know,those stupid guys who date girls just for their looks et cetera et cetera. He is an anime otaku, but has broken so many hearts that he mostly get's kicked out of anime coneventions." Chiaki stated with a frown.

"It seems like she really likes him," Byakuya pointed out. "Even worse, she's rich. Definitely a worst case scenario." Rikai said quietly. Akira and Layla turned to the guys.

"All right, who will be the nice guy and save her?" Layla and Akira asked in said and Akira were staring at Toshiro now. Toshiro got five minutes of staring, Toshiro gave in. He made his way to the two. After talking for a few seconds, the boy left. The girl was about to say something, when Toshiro said something. The girl's expression got upset and she slapped stood there and the girl left with tears. "About time we go to him." Layla said and they all started moving.

" okay?" Ikuto asked, not getting an answer from him.

"C'mon, it was for her own sake." Akira said cheerfully. "Don't tell me you're afraid of pain?" Chiaki asked. The others tried to cheer him up, but none of them got a snapped at this.

"Geez, stop acting like you broke up with your girlfriend!It was just a slap!" She said with an annoyed voice and Toshiro seemed to react. Ikuto,Chiaki and Akira started laughing at appearantly nothing.

"Yeah, you're right." Toshiro mumbled as he lifted his head to smile at and Chiaki glanced at each nodded. "Okay people, let's get back to the car!" They said and the bunch started moving towards the exit. Everyone except Chiaki, who was still in the Bieber clothes and got into another molesting attack launched by creepy fangirls.

"You people go on without me!"She yelled, when they stopped. She smirked, when she saw everyone sitting into the car.

* * *

The car ride was peaceful. At least in the beginning. Dana was humming a random tune, Ikuto was listening. Rikai, and Byakuya were both staring out of the window. Nami was quietly talking with Nagihiko,Katrina and Kairi. Layla was taking a nap on Toshiro's shoulder, Akira kept glancing around. Hiei seemed like he was sleeping.

After ten minutes, Rikai starightened up. "Where are we going?" Rikai asked Akira. "I'm dropping you off." Akira said. "You do know where we live right?" Nami asked, her eyes directed on Akira.

Everybody started staring at Akira. "Who said I was going to drop you off at your homes?" Akira asked smirking. A big ruckus started.

"Where are we going?" Katrina asked, more demanded. "I have to get home," Nami said through her gritted just started freaking out.

"Everything at their own time," Akira said, and an even bigger ruckus started. But Akira simply ignored them, stuffing her earphones into her ear and listening to the blasting music that came from her Ipod.

After another ten minutes the car smiled a cheshire cat grin.

"We're here!" She stated to the others. "And where exactly is this here?" Lelouch asked, his eyebrow raised.

"My home aka the place you're going to have a sleepover today!" Akira stated happily.

* * *

Wolfie: So this is it...I used Akira's please people just suggest some truths and dares you want to hear, and I'll match them up with the couples I think they suit most!

Review button: But to do so, review!

Wolfie: And I didn't take a month this time! In your face people!

Review button: You're a weird girl.

Wolfie: Shut 's summer time, I got a better score in the german exam as a freak in my school so...I have every right to be happy!


	5. Truth and Dare

Wolfie: Sorry, it takes so long to update one simple chapter...I really need someone in real life to bug about my stories...

Ikuto: Wolfie does not own any of the mentioned anime characters.

* * *

"What?" Nami yelled, along with Dana,Rikai,Katrina,Kairi,Lelouch and Nagihiko. Akira grinned. "You heard me, we're going to have a sleepover!" She exclaimed, earning a cheer from Layla.

"That's brilliant!" Layla said clapping like a little child. Akira smiled. Nami, Dana and Rikai exchanged glances.

"We can't stay here!" They yelled all in unison. Akira frowned. "Why not?" She asked. "Uhh..well, I need to..." Rikai trailed off,after realizing that she couldn't explain. Nami and Dana were silent.

"Of course you can!" A loud,cheerful,familiar voice said and they all turned around to see Chiaki, dragging a huge bag after her. "Hold this for me, will ya?" She said, handing the bag to one of the butlers.

"What do you mean?" Byakuya asked and Chiaki grinned. "Well...we got this all planned out, so we talked to the problematic persons, and all that was left to do was to get the clothes!" Chiaki said grinning.

"We?Does that mean you and Akira planned this together?" Nami asked. "No, I just started thinking of myself as royalty." Chiaki replied sarcastically. "Anyway...let the tor-I mean sleepover begin!" Chiaki yelled and Layla and Akira clapped and cheered. The anime characters switched knowing looks and shuddered.

* * *

Later,after a tour around the house for the boys from Toshiro("The good direction sense of rich people," Dana said and Ikuto started laughing. Some of the girls threw her a very,very scary, grinning look,before going off to a room Toshiro said to be Akira's room),they all sat around a table in one of the smaller rooms in Akira's mansion. "Well? What are we going to do now?" Rikai asked, her eyebrow raised. Akira and Chiaki smirked.

"We are going to play Truth and Dare Chiaki's mixed with Akira's style!" They yelled in unison and all the girls plus Toshiro groaned.

"This got to be the worst torture ever! Count me out!" Toshiro said groaning and Akira clicked her tongue. "Not so fast, my dear brother! Everyone who does not participate will be forced to do something really embarrassing!" Akira said and Toshiro gulped. Something embarrassing could mean A) She would pull a prank at him in school or B) She would embarrass him in public. Toshiro was not ready to get pranked on, so he nodded. "Fine, I'll do it." Akira smiled at Toshiro and almost immediately turned to the others, sending them a somewhat evil smile.

"We're in," they said almost crying and Chiaki and Layla cheered.

They were all sitting around a table. Akira next to Hiei, next to him was Toshiro,after him was Layla, who sat next to Chiaki, who sat next to Lelouch, next to him was Byakuya, after Byakuya was Rikai, after Rikai was Nami, then Nagihiko, then Dana and Ikuto and finally Katrina and Kairi, who also sat next to Akira. Akira held up a bottle.

"So we're going to do it like this; you spin the bottle and whoever the bottle points to, you dare them. Any questions?" Chiaki asked and Dana cleared her throat. "Can we pick truth all the time?" She asked with puppy eyes, hoping that Chiaki would spare her. It almost seemed to work until Akira grinned. "You have to do at least three dares before being able to pick truth." Akira said triumphantly, earning another few groans.

"Well, let's make the best of it." Nami said sighing. "Who starts?" Layla asked. "Let Akira start!" Chiaki offered. "No, I'll start!" Rikai suddenly yelled and the bottle almost fell down. Chiaki rolled her eyes. "Geez, being so sudden, I thought I knew you better Rikai." Chiaki said, but cursed in her mind. Rikai was smart. Letting Akira start right off the bat was probably a bad idea, but Chiaki always liked bad ideas. Like making Lulu crossdress. It turned out nicely. Well almost. She tried to ignore the fact that while she was Bieber, she got almost raped by fangirls.

In the mean time Rikai already had spun the bottle. It spinned pretty nicely and 14 eye pairs were intently watching it. It stopped at Dana. Dana sighed in relief. She was sure that Rikai would make it easy. "Truth or Dare?" Rikai asked with a small glint in her eye, that went unnoticed by Dana.

"Dare," Dana said with a happy voice. Rikai bent over and whispered her dare into Dana's ear. Dana paled and gulped. "I thought you were on my side!" Dana yelled horrified. "As Nami said, I'm making the best of it." Rikai answered. "Now go." Rikai said giving the redhead a slight push. Dana slouched away, sulking slightly. Chiaki and Byakuya gave Rikai a curious stare, but Rikai shook her head.

Dana soon came back with a cup. She dumped the cup over Ikuto and sat next to Ikuto. The cup was filled with chocolate ice and the others started laughing. "And what about the other part?" Rikai asked giving her a stare. Dana tried to return the stare, but failed to do so. "Do it. Now." Rikai ordered and Dana obediently started licking the ice cream off of Ikuto's face. Ikuto,who had seemed upset at first, smirked now. After Dana was done licking his face he pulled Dana into a hug. Most of the girls awww'ed and Dana started blushing as mad. She started screaming and kicking until she realized that Ikuto wouldn't let then proceeded to sulk and refused to look at Ikuto.

Rikai shoved the bottle to Dana. "Your turn." She said and Dana spinned the bottle. Just as before all of them were intently watching as the bottle stopped infront of Chiaki. Chiaki grinned and said "Dare" even before anybody could ask. Dana fell into thought. Since she was forced into sitting in Ikuto's lap and nobody would help her, she decided, that she shouldn't be alone. She smirked as Chiaki bent over to listen. "You have to sit in Lelouch's lap for the rest of the evening." She whispered as Chiaki's head snapped up. She discovered that Chiaki could look embarrassed as well. "Uh...I have an allergy against black hair?" Chiaki tried to find a way out. "And how come I'm your best friend then?" Rikai asked smirking, guessing what Dana had dared her. She flipped her black hair towards Chiaki. "Now go sit." Dana said. "And be nice to him." She added and Chiaki smirked. "Why should I be nice? Beware all of you, thanks to Dana, we make this game into living Hell!" Chiaki said menacingly as she sat into Lelouch's lap. Lelouch was kind of surprised but as soon as he got over it, he asked, "How long will she sit there?"

"Until the end of the evening." Came the reply from Dana. "Darn it." Rikai said. She had guessed that Dana would have come up with a more original and more embarrassing dare. Rikai sighed. In the end, she had the whole evening to embarrass somebody. Chiaki spinned the bottle and it stopped at Nagihiko. Chiaki slightly glanced at Nami before smiling at Nagihiko. "Truth or Dare?" She asked almost sweetly.

* * *

It was a few cos-playings, a lot of fights and laughters, a lime green Akira and a hyper Lisa later that the bottle stopped at Toshiro. Katrina and Kairi, who were cos-playing as Mikan and Natsume from Gakuen Alice, pointed out that it was the first time he was went silent.

"This ought to be good," Chiaki muttered to herself. Akira whispered something into his ear and then gave a nod to Chiaki and the others.

Toshiro blushed, but complied with the dare, despite his embarrassment in doing so. He turned to Layla and poked her spine, making her squeak and fall to the floor. As soon as her back touched the floor however, she didn't have much time to try and get up, but only glared as the other girls (who had apparently been planning this, while she had gone to the bathroom) quickly held her down as Chiaki pulled out a tub of ice cream, an evil grin on her face (Akira and Hiei were practically drooling, it was chocolate.). Layla gulped as they pulled her shirt up to directly below the ribcage so that her bellybutton was in full view as the white haired girl took out the ice cream scooper and scooped out a big one. Her eyes widened as she tried to squirm out of their grip, but it proved futile as she looked up to see it was Akira and Rikai who were holding her in place. She cursed them to the fiery pits of hell.

She suddenly squeaked as the coldness hit her skin and Chiaki dumped the scoop of chocolate ice cream onto her stomach, making her jump. She glared at them all before looking over at Toshiro who wasn't looking at her, but instead seemed to be trying to escape, only to be captured by the other guys (who were then given death glares as well). He was promptly reseated on her left, everyone crowded around them. He gulped, nervous at what he had to do (but Layla had no clue of). Looking over at his (EVIL) sister, he asked her"Do I really have to do this?"

She glared at him so bad he could hear the hounds of hell growling at him. He nervously looked away before taking a deep breath and looking at Layla who was giving him a blank stare that told him she was not amused. Before she could say anything Toshi had bent down and was actually licking the cream off her stomach!

She started wiggling around, making it very hard to try and concentrate, but she was laughing so hard she didn't really notice.

"Hahaha Toshiro! Stop licking me hahaha that tickles! My sides, ouch..." By the time he finished both their faces were beet red.

His from embarrassment and her from laughing so hard, Akira figured she probably wont figure out what happened till the next day. After that they'd be getting death glares for the next two weeks.

But it was worth it.

Once his blush had finally gone down, Toshiro helped Layla sit up and they all went back to their respective seating, almost everyone snickering at Toshiro's predicament. He glared at them and they started laughing, that is, until he spun the bottle. The next victim was…

* * *

The next victim was Chiaki. Chiaki smiled smugly as she said, "Truth." Everyone wanted to protest, but Chiaki pointed out that she had only done dares, so it was fair if she could pick truth now.

Toshiro growled. He really had wanted revenge. "Tell me your deepest secret then." Toshiro said rubbing his temples, while Layla was really hyper again. It seemed the ice cream incident hadn't influenced her a bit. But they would get it tomorrow. Chiaki fell deep into thought. "My deepest secret?" She asked thoughtfully.

"Maybe that my real last name is Kuroda?(A/N:Chapter two, I said it in the beginning that she's going to school with a fake name.)" Chiaki offered but Dana, Nami and Rikai chorused against it. "Hm...Okay, then I kidnapped Kubo Tite.(A/N: Author of Bleach)" Chiaki said cheerfully as Rikai gasped. "You monster!How can you kidnap Kubo-sensei!" Rikai yelled and wanted to run to save her favorite manga author, but Akira stopped her. "You can save him later." She said as Rikai sat down pouting.

"Now Chiaki, spin the bottle!" Layla said bouncing around the room, Toshiro following her. Chiaki obeyed. The bottle stopped at the ever-so stoic Byakuya. "Truth or Dare?" Chiaki asked crossing her fingers behind her back.

"Dare," came his cold reply and Chiaki would have almost cried of happiness.

"I dare you that afterwards when we go to sleep, you have to share a bed with Rikai." Chiaki said and Rikai started blushing.

"What, why?" Rikai managed to ask.

"That and because." Chiaki answered.

"Fine." Byakuya answered. There was a knock on the door. Another butler walked in and brought a cup of coffee for Chiaki. Rikai sighed. "Aren't you already tired of that stuff?" She asked and Chiaki nodded. "Then why are you even drinking that stuff?" Katrina asked curiously.

"To keep me awake. This sleepover wouldn't be fun if I was bored and would make you do the craziest things while you're half asleep, now would it?" The older girl answered. She suddenly stood up.

"It's Bya-kun's turn but, I'm going out for a keep playing." Chiaki said. Rikai stood up. "I'll go with her to make sure she doesn't escape." Rikai said and the two left. They were walking for a few minutes in silence. "Where are we going?" Rikai wondered aloud.

"To the toilet...I don't feel that well." Chiaki answered. Rikai grimaced. She had figured that it would be something like that.

"You know, when I went to the old man to ask for his permission for a sleep over, he said pretty funny things." Chiaki stated, almost randomly. Rikai sighed inwardly. She had hoped that her grandfather would keep quiet, but there she was wrong again.

"Ignore him, I think he's going senile." Rikai tried to say cheerfully. Chiaki clenched her fists. "With that attitude you'll never get accepted! And you should clear up those rumors once and for all before I do!" Chiaki yelled at her.

"What's the point in trying? They think I'm not a real Akira, so what's the point?" She asked, her ice blue eyes directed at Chiaki. "Well, if you would try, the chance that they would come to accept you would be bigger! I'm sure that old man has a heart somewhere too." Chiaki retorted and stopped. They had reached the toilet.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Rikai answered and Chiaki ignored her.

* * *

When Chiaki and Rikai returned, both seeming upset, they couldn't spot Akira or Hiei anywhere. Chiaki returned to her place in Lelouch's lap and Rikai sat next to Byakuya.

"Where are Akira and Hiei?" Rikai asked and Layla replied laughing, "They're in the closet. The first minute is almost up."

Chiaki raised an eyebrow. "Seven minutes in heaven?" She asked and Layla nodded. "I hope Hiei will survive Akira." Toshiro stated.

"Yeah, even the most durable anime characters won't last if they're locked up in a closet with a fangirl and pocky." Layla agreed and suddenly, all the girls were listening.

"Did you say pocky?" Nami asked. "She said pocky," Dana stated. "But if it's pocky," Katrina continued. "Then according to all the anime I've watched," Rikai said.

"Then Akira will most likely lose her virginity in that closet. Congratulations Toshiro, your sister will grow up today!" Chiaki finished and shook Toshiro's hand. Toshiro's face was frozen.

"Akira...virginity...grow up?" He repeated, growing redder by the moment. He suddenly sat up straight. "I have to go stop them." He said, but all the girls stood up.

"We can't allow that," They all said in unison.

* * *

Akira wasn't sure how long they had been in the closet. Sure, it was luckily larger than it should be, but she still felt a little claustrophobic being crammed into the same closet with Hiei. It was dark and for what she could tell, Hiei only frowned.

Akira felt kind of uncomfortable. Sure, she was locked into a closet with a person she loved and admired. Yet, it seemed kinda wrong.

So with nothing better to do, she started looking through her closet. It always reminded her of a treasure chest anyway. Suddenly she grabbed a familiar package. After several seconds of touching it, she recognized it as an unopened pocky box. She frowned. Since when did she store pocky inside her closet? Sure, under her bed and in her desk and between the manga stacks were some packages of pocky but her closet? Shrugging it off and thinking of this as an oppurtunity to calm down. She opened the pocky package and munched up the first chocolate coated stick.

It was a wrong move. She got tackled by the fire demon immediately. She was surprised, but then she remembered that he also loved chocolate as much as she and Layla did. She wanted to facepalm, but was unable to do so. Finally realizing that Hiei was on top of her for the third time already, she turned bright red again. She was sure that Hiei noticed that, because he proceeded to look at her.

But what came after that, completely shocked Akira. He locked his lips with her. Her eyes were wide, she couldn't think. This could not be happening. This was a dream. This must've been a dream.

Completely convinced of that, she started kissing back. She felt like she was in heaven. When she had read fanfics, she had always thought that people were exaggarating. But this wasn't true. This was the best feeling and she felt happier than she ever had. Hiei broke the kiss, lingering at her neck for a moment and giving Akira time to catch her breath, before pressing his lips at hers again.

Akira wished, and she was almost sure that Hiei thought the same way, that this would last forever. Sadly, there was the sound of a door being opened.

"Toshi!The seven minutes isn't up yet!" She could hear Layla whine. "I don't care! I won't let Akira be in a closet with a guy she barely knows!" Toshiro's angry voice retorted and she could hear someone snort.

"I'm sure she knows him the most, after all she loved the anime, right?" Rikai's voice said. Akira didn't know how she had found out but she didn't really care. She tried to wriggle her way out from under Hiei and the demon finally moved. She stuffed a lot of pocky into his mouth.

"I mean in real life! What has it been, four days?And would you please get off my leg?" Toshiro's voice said and the closet door was opened. Akira had to laugh and even Hiei had to crack a smile.

Layla had attached herself on Toshiro's leg. Chiaki and the others were standing at the door. It was kind of obvious that at least the girls had been trying to stop Toshiro. Tohiro was there, red of anger or embarrassment.

"So, since Akira is completely fine, how about continuing the game?" Ikuto stated, dragging Dana off. The others slowly followed. Akira was at the end of the row, Toshiro and Layla happily talking in front of her and Nami next to her. Hiei was slouching after them.

"You know, we should go to the bathroom. Just because Toshiro failed to notice the hickeys, they're not invisible." Nami stated quietly and Akira had to blink. Hickeys? She asked herslef and stormed off to the bathroom. After she got there, she examined her neck and wanted to scream. There they were, three of them. It had been only seconds, so how had he managed that?**(A/N: That was my best friends reaction once XD)**She asked herself furiously. She sighed again and went to her room. She pulled out a scarf and covered her neck.

She went back to the room where they all were. She entered and smirked deviously.

"So who's going to be my next victim?" She asked menacingly and all of them realized that the next one would not survive this.

* * *

They were right. Kairi was the next victim and if it weren't for his Samurai pride, he would have cried and asked for his mother. Akira triumphantly pulled out the half finished pocky package.

"You're going to have a pocky match!And you have to try to win!" She yelled out. She knew that Kairi was too shy for that kind of stuff**(A/N: Things, as my english teacher never fails to repeat)**. And she was right as she saw how red Kairi grew. Chiaki took the pocky package out of her hand. She smirked.

"Thsi has to be interesting," She said as she handed a pocky stick to Kairi, before taking one herself. Kairi examined it. "But who am I going to have it with?" Kairi asked. Akira examined the room. Who should she make suffer? She could make Chiaki suffer, but somehow she had a feeling that making Chiaki do it would be kind of boring. But what about that Lelouch dude? Akira thought that maybe Chiaki was attached to him.

"You're going to have it with him over there!" Akira said, pointing to Lelouch. the whole crowd looked at her surprised.

"Are...are you serious?" Lelouch asked and Akira nodded. Rikai, Dana and Nami turned to Chiaki, with a look that said, "Do something!". Chiaki just continued to munch her pocky stick with an emotionless face and took another three of them out of the package, before tossing it to Akira.

"I'm fine with yaoi. Especially when Suzaku is the master." Chiaki said. "Excuse me?" Lelouch said icily. "You're excused. But now to the dare." Akira said, Chiaki moved a little and the two were seated next to each other. Both gulped and Kairi had taken a sickly green color. Lelouch looked like he was about to kill someone.

Everyone turned quiet as it began. The pocky stick was shortening and shortening, faster than the both of them would have liked. Katrina had covered her face so she wouldn't see. Most of the boys were looking away, hoping not to see something disgusting. Some of the girl's looked excited, while some were beet red. Their faces were an inch apart and both boys somehow hoped that a miracle would happen. There was a snap and everyone turned to Katrina. It seemed like she had broken a pocky stick. Both of the boys had let go of the remnants of the pocky and it was now rolling on the floor.

"Sorry, it was an accident." Katrina apologized. "Oh well, we can't help it. Akira, you've had your revenge. So let's continue with the next dare?" Chiaki said, yawning and stretching. Akira pouted but nodded.

"Kairi, your turn." Akira said handing the bottle to him. Meanwhile Leouch and Chiaki were having a glaring contest, Byakuya,Rikai,Nagihiko and Nami watching it.

* * *

"It's getting late. I think we should stop." Nami slurred, her eyes barely opened. Nagihiko smiled, looking sleepy himself. Right now, most of them were barely awake. The game had last for 8 hours. 8 hours of torture, embarrassment, laughter and fights. Akira nodded, but that was probably because she was leaning on her elbow, her head sinking every time she was almost falling asleep.

Hiei watched her intently, but seemed drowsy as well. At some point Layla had fallen asleep, so Toshiro had carried her to the room she usually stayed in and he had not returned.

Katrina and Kairi were supporting each other, each of their eyes closed, so it was impossible to tell if they were awake or asleep. "So where do we stay?" Ikuto asked, looking tired as well. Dana's head was on his lap and he was gently stroking her hair.

"Ah, about that...we don't have enough beds prepared so you have to share. They're in the next room." Akira said, her head finally sinking on the table. Her breathing evened within seconds and it was obvious that she fell asleep. Hiei stood up and picked the girl up. He nodded and left the room.

"Aww, how sweet. I wish I would have someone like that." Nami cooed. "But you have some chicken don't you?" Chiaki mumbled throuhg her sleep, clinging closer to Lelouch. She had fallen asleep when nobody noticed and they had realized it after she had started sleep talking. Lelouch cracked a smile.

"I think we should take a look at the next room then." He said. He picked up Chiaki and discovered that she was pretty light. Lighter than C.C anyway.

Nagihiko stood up and helped Nami up too. The poor girl was so sleepy that Nagihiko had to lead her. Ikuto had simply picked up the sleeping red headed girl and both Byakuya and Rikai stood up. Nagihiko noticed that Byakuya was still somewhat supporting her. It also turned out that Kairi and Katrina were awake.

It turned out that they had only 5 beds. Since Chiaki yelled in her sleep something about dares, Rikai and Akira, who woke up for a moment, remembered the dare that was made for Byakuya. So Byakuya and Rikai were put into one bed. Kairi and Katrina were put into the second bed, because both were barely awake, probably not realizing what was going on.

The bed number three was taken by Ikuto and Dana. Ikuto had just smirked and said that she should be used by now, but he still couldn't guarantee if she would yell or not. Nami said that she could share the bed with Chiaki, but there were two arguements against it. First, it would be awkward if Nagihiko and Lelouch would have to share a bed. Second, Chiaki wouldn't let go of Lelouch.

And just like that, number four and number five were decided. There was a lot of shuffling and rustling, but in the end, they all settled and silence finally came.

Nami was still in a half awake state, really happy that she could sleep in the same bed as Nagihiko. "You know, you're hair smells really nice." She said quietly to Nagihiko. Nagihiko shifted for a second, facing Nami. Nami wasn't sure, but she thought that Nagihiko was blushing.

"Why would you say something like that?" Nagihiko asked, slightly stuttering. "Because I like you," Nami answered happily, to her it seemed like a dream anyway. Nagihiko seemed a little bit shocked, but Nami was too happy to care. She fell asleep in complete bliss. Nagihiko's face softened and he chuckled. "Good night Nami-chan," he said and gave her a kiss on the forehead, before falling asleep.

* * *

Rikai could hear Nami and Nagihiko quietly talking. She facing away from Byakuya and he was doing the same. Even though she was almost asleep, she still felt embarrassed. Did Chiaki have to do such a dare? She asked herself furiously. And she knew the answer was yes. After all, Rikai had dared to a lot of things. Chiaki had done the then she remembered her conversation with Chiaki.

She felt irritated and sad at the same time. She knew that Chiaki was trying to help, but it was just so impossible, if she knew what kind of life it was in the Akira mansion. Well she knew, but that didn't matter here.

"What's wrong?" She heard Byakuya's voice ask. She sighed. "Chiaki is upset at me for not telling her that I was ordered to keep away from her." Rikai was surprised when the words slipped out of her mouth.

"Of course she would. She is your best friend." Byakuya said, surprising Rikai.

"Yeah, but she got upset over the fact that I'm not trying to change my condition." Rikai answered him.

"Then why aren't you trying?" Byakuya asked.

"Because I've tried my whole life, and it hasn't changed anything." Rikai replied, closing her eyes. She felt sleepy, and talking wasn't keeping her awake.

"I think you're exactly in this proper state right now because you you hadn't, it may have been worse." She heard Byakuya say quietly, but she might've been wrong. Not bothering to think, she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The butlers and the maids were in a good mood. It was time for breakfast, but nobody had woken up so far. They had been going to the Waka's(A/N: Japanese word for young master?) room first, but found it empty. They had to attempted to go to Ojou-sama's(A/N: You should know that) room after that, but it was locked. Finally they went to Layla-sama's room, and had found Waka snuggling to Layla-sama. Layla-sama was just smiling happily, as was Waka. They aww'ed, before proceeding to knock again on Ojou-sama's door. She actually opened, her hair being a complete mess and barely awake. After hearing that breakfast was awake, she closed the door and came out after a few minutes, the boy she let stay following her.

She sadly woke the couple up, and they all went down on the first floor, where the others were sleeping. It turned out that only Chiaki was still sleeping, still clinging to Lelouch. Everyone else was sitting upright, blushing and not daring to look into each other's eyes. Finally, after half an hour of waking Chiaki up, they were gathered outside, eating breakfast and enjoying the nice weather.

It was rather stupid, that they had to go to school again. But still, after another half of an hour, they were sitting in the limousine, chatting animatedly.

* * *

At lunchtime, they all gathered together. Only Katrina and Kairi were missing from the crowd. "Chiaki!" Rikai's voice sounded and Chiaki could barely prevent from falling into her lunch. She had slept through all the classes and was still feeling sleepy, but she knew that she was not the only one.

They all seemed like it. Nagihiko was yawning every five minutes, Nami was preventing herself, but her eyes were closed. Dana hummed Utau's Heartful Song, Ikuto was sleeping in her lap. Toshiro was supporting Layla, his eyes closing from time to time. It was rather surprising to see Akira leaning on the tree trunk, her hands inertwined with Hiei's, who was sleeping. Lelouch didn't seem awake either, he was obviously trying hard not to fall asleep.

Chiaki smiled. It was kind lof fun to watch all these people. Sure, it had been fun with only Rikai, Dana and Nami, but the more the merrier.

"Everyone!" She could hear a voice yell, and everyone seemed to be awake for a moment. It was Katrina running towards them, Kairi hot in her heels. She reached them and took a moment to breathe, before showing them a poster.

"Let's take part of this!" Katrina said quietly, praying that somebody would accept it. Chiaki took the poster and examined it.

"Band contest?" She asked blinking, and Lelouch leaned cloer to read it over her shoulder. "The band should consider of 4-8 people. The winners will get to perform on a live concert and the most outstanding band member will get a year contract with MTV." He read aloud.

"I think we should participate." Katrina said shyly. "Why?" Rikai asked, her brow furrowed. "Because, I heard Dana's fiancé talk about this with the intention to particiapte and if he wins, he will propose in front of the crowd!" Katrina stated and Dana opened her eyes. "No, he can't do that!" Dana yelled.

"But he plans to." Katrina said, sitting. "Well, I have nothing against a band. It shold keep us entertained." Chiaki said, smirking. "I'm not going to let that bastard win!" Dana yelled.

"His precious brother will be probably also there, so I'll do what I can." Nami spat venomously. "I wanna join too!" Layla said in a singsong voice.

"I bet that crowd is gonna be large. Well embarrassing Chiaki there would be awesome!" Akira said. Byakuya looked at Rikai. "It would be a good way to earn your grandfather's attention and make up with Chiaki." He whispered into her ear. Rikai sighed inwardly.

"I guess so." Rikai replied, before saying, "Count me in."

"So it's decided!" Layla said, pumping her fist into the air.

* * *

Wolfie: Dun-dun-duuuh! The next chapter will bring lots of problems, the first two rounds and probably a surprise on somebody's behalf...

Review button: C'mon! Press me! I know you like me!

Wolfie: Everybody likes the review button...click it! And let me know if the sentences don't make any sense! I'll try to fix it ASAP!


	6. Round 1

Wolfie: There, another chapter.

Ikuto: Wolfie is poor. She doesn't own anything.

* * *

Creating a band wasn't actually that easy. Sure, they had some time, but even the most positive of them wasn't so sure about that. Nagihiko kept encouraging them though, and it helped Nami get into spirit.

And Nami in a good mood meant that she wasn't going to hit Chiaki anytime soon, which made Chiaki happy.

And a cheerful Chiaki did no harm to Toshiro and Lelouch, which made them happy.

Happy Toshiro made hyper Layla happy, hyper Layla was always a mood riser for Akira.

Hiei didn't express anything, but Layla and some other girls suspected that he was happy too.

Such a love affair made Dana happy to the max, Ikuto got more accepted, both were happy.

Kairi well…Yaya rubbed off on him so he was also happy and Katrina was all the happiness combined together…that makes it happiness times 34 Venoms. And the sun was shining. And since Byakuya is just a big sentimental softy, he was just happy by the fact that the sun was shining and Rikai seemed peaceful as well. It was almost hard to believe that autumn was coming up soon.

And so, on a happy-and-an-oh-so-shiny-sun-shine day, 7 girls were gathered together crammed into one of the classes, crammed, because the instruments and stuff took a lot of room.

"So…" Layla started.

"So…" all the others repeated.

"What are we going to name the band?" Dana asked.

"As long as there isn't the name Chiaki in it, I'm fine." Rikai replied, examining her nails, while her best friend gave her a teary look. Much to Chiaki's dismay, everyone agreed.

"I think we should have chocolate in our name!" Layla stated and Akira began to bounce, indicating that she was for the idea.

"You know what? We should just each out a suggestion and then pull one out. If everybody agrees, then we'll take the name." Nami suggested.

"That's kind of…brilliant." Dana said and Chiaki agreed.

"Well, it is the easiest way." Rikai said, indicating that she agreed. Akira and Layla were already scribbling on papers, nudging each other and whispering. Katrina was already getting out a paper.

* * *

It took three hours to find a right name. Akira was staring out of the window, her eyes dull and she was tapping the pen on the table. Layla started napping on one of the tables. Chiaki was tearing apart paper scraps. Rikai was pulling out another piece of paper.

"Pancake Sisters? Honestly, what are you guys thinking?" Rikai asked, after reading the piece.

"Red Roses wasn't also the cleverest thing, Rikai." Nami said, raising her eyes from her book.

"Well, but Chiaki's band of awesomeness was also not exactly the title we wanted." Rikai shot back.

"Hey, I was out of ideas okay? " Chiaki protested. Rikai ignored her and pulled another piece. She let her eyes slip on the paper. She suddenly sat up straight, startling Dana, who was braiding her hair.

"This one could actually be a good one!" She said. Chiaki stopped tearing the paper and Akira raised her head.

"Emerald Trinity…" Dana read over Rikai's shoulder, and started smiling brightly.

"I like this one!" Dana said triumphantly and averted her gaze from the paper to Nami. Nami smiled in approval.

"Emerald Trinity, huh? Sounds interesting." Chiaki said and glanced over at Akira.

"I don't see why I should be against it." Akira answered and poked Layla. Layla woke up with a growl. "Our band name is Emerald Trinity." Akira said to her, ignoring the glare Layla gave her. Layla immediately lit up.

"Really? Who came up with it?" Layla asked and everyone looked at each other, puzzled. Who did come up with it? "Chiaki?" Dana asked, turning to her.

Chiaki pointed a finger at herself before saying, "Does this face look like it could come up with something like that?"

"Aki-"

"Don't even ask. I was the one who came up with the Pancake Sisters."

"Rikai, Layla and I obviously weren't, so that would leave Katrina." Dana said, slowly turning to Katrina. Katrina nodded.

"I played with the thought and before I noticed, you had already put the slip into the hat." She explained.

"Well, that was the best thing that could have happened." Rikai stated and the band proceeded to give out the parts.

"I'm going to play the guitar!" Akira announced.

"Which one of them?" Dana asked an amused look on her face. Akira had a thoughtful expression on her face, then it suddenly lit up.

"The electric guitar!" She yelled out. Layla started wailing.

"No fair! I wanna play it!" She said and Akira glared at her. She returned the glare. Rikai sighed and started mumbling under her breath.

Nami, curiously leaned closer, only to hear her mumbling "Please make Chiaki want something else." Nami laughed and informed Dana and Katrina from this.

"First of all, I think we should decide the main singer." Katrina stated and Akira and Layla quieted down.

"How about we change it with every round? There are seven rounds, so there shouldn't be a problem." Dana suggested.

"Sounds reasonable." Rikai agreed.

"So who's going to be it in round one? It's the first impression, so it needs to be perfect. And she needs to be able to memorize it quickly. And she has to have a great reputation so we won't be shot down in the first round." Nami asked, making everybody look at Rikai.

"What?" She asked, before her face twisted in horror. "No. Not me. Nuh uh. Not in a million years. Stop trying to convince me! Oh fine, I'll do it." Rikai gave in at everybody's looks, which hadn't changed a bit.

* * *

And there she was, standing in front of the biggest mirror ever, fiddling on her dress while blushing.

It was the first costume probe and Chiaki wanted the Gothic Lolita look for the first round. With a lot of fake crying and puppy eyes from her and Nagihiko(Chiaki bribed him), Nami, who besides playing the also acted as the manager of the band, gave in. What was even more stupid was that the only company she had(counting out the tailor) was Byakuya.

"A little bit surprise will be fun!" Akira had said laughing nervously, after peeking in her box. Rikai briefly saw a look on Hiei that could only be described as REALLY curious. It wasn't only Akira. Layla turned bright red after seeing her costume, grabbed Toshiro and ran.

"Teenage mothers are overrated these days so make sure you won't become one!" Chiaki had yelled after them, waving happily. Rikai really wanted to open that box, but Chiaki had stopped her.

"I want your dear darling to see it first!" She had said and shoved Rikai into the changing cabin, following her afterwards. She had blindfolded Rikai, somehow dressed her up and shoved her out again. Rikai had taken the blindfold off, seen a very funny face of Byakuya, then had taken a look on herself on the mirror, while the tailor entered. The dress was emerald green and black. It was mostly green. The top was a green corset, decorated with black roses. The skirt part reached Rikai to the mid-thigh. The skirt was also green, with black patterns running along it, creating beautiful flowers images. She also had black gloves and a black top hat with a green ribbon around it.

Rikai wanted to yell at Chiaki but she was gone from the changing cabin. She wanted to yell at Chiaki, because first, the dress was too revealing and second, she was almost alone with Byakuya. Rikai knew she was red and she knew that Byakuya noticed it too. She didn't dare to look up, so she let the tailor mess around with the dress, finishing the last touches. Wherever Chiaki got her ideas from, Rikai had to block that source. Chiaki would probably die in the process, but right now it didn't matter since Rikai was on a mind rampage, searching for the cruelest way how to torture Chiaki.

"It looks good." A voice said, startling Rikai.

"Huh?" She asked, before realizing that it was Byakuya, who spoke. Another rush of blood invaded her cheeks, and Rikai swore she was redder than Amu would ever manage to be.

Truth to be told, it was a blush that would make Amu jealous. If Ikuto had seen Rikai on that moment, he would have declared his undying love for her on the spot. Because everybody knows that it's all about the blush. Rikai didn't know what to do. She considered running away as fast and as far as possible tempting, but Dana would kill her for ditching the band. After all, the so-called marriage proposal depended on winning or losing.

And Rikai was the first one to sing.

* * *

Rikai collapsed on her bed, groaning. It was the last night before the first round and all of her muscles ached. They had practiced like crazy all week, exhausting them to no end. Rikai was lucky, she didn't get cranky, but the others did. Chiaki started living in the mansion for the meanwhile, just to make sure she didn't do anything stupid. And the fights and bickering between Akira and Chiaki increased. A lot. It was probably at least once in five minutes when somebody said something the other doesn't like. And then they would argue about it until Nami or somebody else would yell at them. And then they would both sulk in the five minutes after that it would begin again.

"I'm never going to leave this bed anymore." Rikai said, stuffing a pillow into her face. "And what about Dana?" Byakuya asked her, amusement in his eyes.

"Oh she can manage. She can sing after all. It's not that hard to play guitar and sing at the same time." Rikai answered. Dana was the first bass guitarist of the band.

"But she will be disappointed. A lot." Byakuya said and Rikai sighed. "I know...I guess I have to leave this bed for that one time. And then I have to get into that embarrassing dress." Rikai sulked.

"It looks beautiful not embarrassing." Byakuya argued and Rikai blushed into the pillow. "Why did Chiaki chose such a theme anyway?" Byakuya asked, raising his eyebrow. The band had kept their practice secret, the boys were kicked out every time they tried to listen. Keeping something secret makes curious.

"Oh well...I guess Chiaki already prepared for something like this."Rikai said nervously. It wasn't the actual reason. Sure, it seemed that Chiaki had planned everything out, from the costumes to the instruments. It was everything designed, from round one to round seven. But Rikai didn't want to make Byakuya curious with something like," It matches the song.". She actually hoped he wouldn't come at all. She was nervous and afraid that she'll embarrass herself. She had tried to let him know, so far with no luck.

"You should sleep. Tomorrow is the big day after all." Byakuya said and Rikai removed the pillow from her face. "Don't remind me of that." She muttered. She closed her eyes though and soon enough, she was asleep.

* * *

"Grandpa, grandpa!" The little version of Rikai cried out, leaping into the hands of the old man.

"What is it, my little granddaughter?" The old man asked lovingly, his grey eyes shining. "Tell me a story!" The mini-Rikai begged, her smile bright.

"Which one?" He asked the little girl. Rikai fell into thought. Then she smiled brightly again.

"The one with the brave princess!" She answered while her grandfather chuckled. "Which one of them? You know that all of the princesses are brave. You are also a princess. You're going to have to be also brave." He said. The little Rikai got impatient. She was sure that he knew which story she meant.

"It's the story where she got rejected by her people! But she was brave and saved the land when it was in danger!" Rikai said and her grandfather chuckled again.

"I have told you that story so many times. How much longer are you going to ask for it?" He asked. Rikai grinned. "Until I have memorized it by heart!" She answered brightly. Her grandfather laughed before starting to tell her the story.

When he was finished the story, Rikai hugged him and yelped, "I love you!"

Rikai sat up straight, her hair tousled and tears in her eyes. Sometimes, she hated her conciousness. She always had dreams like that, while none of it was actually true. She had never in her life seen her grandfather smiling or calling her "little granddaughter".

She got up and decided to find Byakuya, even though it was the middle of the night.

* * *

She knew Byakuya had the tendencies to wander around in the gardens , especially the part where the cherry blossom trees grew. She blinked in surprise when she saw the trees in full bloom, before realizing that they were actually petals of Zenbonzakura. Byakuya was sitting in the middle of a bunch of cherry blossom trees, that formed a semi-circle.

He was gazing up in the clouded sky. The grass rustled at Rikai's movements, so she wasn't surprised when he greeted her. She sat down next to him.

"You look like something awful happened. Do you want to talk about it?" Byakuya said after a while. Rikai tried to smoothe her hair a little.

"I had a dream. It wasn't a nightmare. But it was highly disturbing." Rikai said. "What was it about?" Byakuya asked gently.

"I was little and my grandfather told me a story." Rikai answered. Byakuya frowned.

"Why was it disturbing?" Byakuya asked, the frown still on his face. "Because it never happened." Rikai blurted out, even though she didn't want to say it.

Byakuya turned serious. "I did notice that most of the people in this house treat you with disrespect. Why?" He asked. He'd never posed this question before, even though Rikai knew he'd been dying to ask about that. Rikai sighed. This was her favourite character from Bleach. Why not tell him the truth.

"They think that my mother cheated on my father. And that I was the result. And they can't ask because both of my parents are dead." Rikai stated as shortly as she could.

"Why?" Byakuya asked. "My eye color. Nobody in our family has ever had ice blue eyes." Rikai said, sadness in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around her knees.

"I have been disinherited since I could remember. Nobody recognizes me as an Akira. They can't wait to kick me out." She continued. Byakuya's claw clenched.

"Chiaki has been trying to help me out since I told her about it. Even though she doesn't say it openly, she has as little hope than I have." She added, letting a few teas escape her eyes. For a second, the clouds uncovered the full moon, and Byakuya was hugging Rikai.

Rikai's eyes widened in realization and she blushed. How many times had she blushed already this week? But this time, she didn't felt embarrassed. She felt happy.

"There is no way, that you're not a true Akira. You've been acting more mature than your Grandfather has." Byakuya whispered to her. And then, the full moon was clouded again and Byakuya broke off the hug. Byakuya smiled at her.

"Yeah," Rikai finally said and yawned. Byakuya's face became strict. "You need to sleep. I don't want to lose my life because you came looking for me." Byakuya said.

"Chiaki wouldn't be able to kill you off." Rikai muttered. "I meant Dana." Byakuya said.

"Oh, in that case, you're right." Rikai answered.

* * *

Rikai was nervous the next day. She had slept great and she was now sitting in class, listening to the lecture, but not focusing on it's contents. In her notebook, she scribbled the lyrics all over again, even though she already knew them by heart. The bell indicating the end of the school rang even before she realized, making her even more nervous. She sensed someone's gaze on her and smiled nervously, when she discovered Byakuya looking at her. She sighed. After school, Chiaki had promised to start doing their hair. The performance itself was starting at 6 o'clock.

"I'll see you later. Nami gave us tickets." Byakuya said to her and Rikai groaned in her mind. She nodded though. Amusement passed Byakuya's eyes and he lowered his voice, "You won't embarrass yourself. You're too perfect for that." The familiar warm sensation washing through her cheeks, she nodded dully and left the classroom. Chiaki was already standing there, smiling.

"There's our smart lead singer. Since when have you been so friendly with Ice Prince?" She asked, her smile changing into a smirk.

"You heard that?" Rikai asked. Chiaki shook her head. "I figured it was something pretty." Her expression turned serious and she turned to the classroom door. She was about to open it when Rikai stopped her.

"What are you doing?" Rikai demanded from Chiaki. "I'm going to give Byakuya the talk." She answered nonchalantly. "Why?" Rikai asked.

"Because obviously Byakuya hasn't had his talk. He'll need it in the future." Chiaki answered. Rikai facepalmed.

"Chiaki, he's older than you." Rikai tried to say. "And he had a wife but he doesn't have children. Now is that weird or what?" Chiaki argued. Her face became suddenly thoughtful.

"Maybe I should give the talk to Nagihiko instead. I guess he would need it more. No wait. Ikuto needs it the most right now." Chiaki started arguing with herself. Rikai facepalmed again.

"Did you get any sleep?" Rikai asked. Seeing Chiaki's sheepish face she continued, "Let's just go." And started dragging Chiaki to the place they were supposed to meet with the others.

* * *

Byakuya was bored out of his mind. The show had started half an hour ago and so far, Rikai and her band hasn't shown up. It wasn't that the other bands were bad, it was that he was not interested in them. The others seemed also like they couldn't focus on the songs.

The public started clapping and Byakuya joined them, clapping half-heartedly.

"Thank you so much! The next band is Emerald Trinity!" The announcer said into the microphone and the lights turned off.

The stage lighted up and Rikai was seen. The music started. She raised her head.

**"I'm Falling Down Into My Shadow**  
**with its breath concealed, the Deadly Night is waiting**  
**Don't Scare me**  
**even the pumpkin coach the witch drew**  
**can be reflected in those eyes**

**See you in your dreams Yeah Baby**  
**even if its a nightmare" **The stage was now being fully lighted, revealing the other band members. Next to Byakuya Lelouch snorted and Byakuya had found Chiaki in an instant. She was behind the drums, wearing a black head and a suit, obviously playing a boy. Byakuya noticed that even though all the other dresses looked great(they were all tha same shade of green and black, and there were slight alternations for every dress), it was obvious that Rikai's was the main dress and the others were meant to complete it.

**"Fairy Blue, for you I'll shatter the stars and**  
**decorate the Black Paper Moon**  
**if you believe in me! When You're Lost Here I am**  
**Forever With Your Soul**  
**it'll sparkle if you look up, just like a moon"**The whole band sung the chorus together.

**"when the sweet, crimson jam**  
**falls on the cards, the words appear**  
**Your Destiny if you wish for it, any kind of world**  
**can be obtained by those hands **

**don't be tricked**  
**no one can destroy it" **Rikai was singing alone again and Byakuya laughed at the irony.

**"Fairy Blue, you gave me the proof of living, an eternity called a bond**  
**if you yelled for me, I Will Find You, My Dear?**  
**no matter where I may be**  
**by releasing the tangling curse**

**unable to trust anyone, there are times I become menial**  
**but still, your words are always echoing in my heart"** The second chorus sounded.

**"Fairy Blue, for you I'll shatter the stars and decorate the signpost**  
**when you lose sight of your dream and feel lost**  
**I want you to look up**

**Fairy Blue, you gave me the proof of living, a trust called a bond**

**you're not alone**  
**When You're Lost Here I am**  
**Forever With Your Soul**  
**we can reach it if you believe" **The final notes were quieting down.

The public started clapping like wild. Maybe it was because the last song hadn't been that good, but maybe they were the greatest so far, Byakuya could swear the public appaluded a lot louder than before.

The judges discussed a little bit. There were 3 judges, who would be saying who was going to make it through the next round and who wasn't.

"Congratulations, you passed." The judges chorused. The public applauded again.

Rikai smiled, and the 7 left the stage.

* * *

Back in their dressing room, the girls were cheering. "We did it!" They yelled laughing happily. Rikai was probably the happiest. Being on stage was amazing. Adrenaline rushed through her whole body, making her feel light headed. And then there was a knock on the door. The boys entered.

"Congratulations." They all chorused. Byakuya was last, smiling at Rikai.

And being completely influenced by the adrenaline, she kissed Byakuya. At first, nobody noticed. But after the first squeal from Dana(**A/N: I accidentally wrote Byakuya here first.**), everybody noticed.

Rikai broke the kiss off and looked awkwardly away.

"I'm sorry," she stammered. Chiaki looked like she was going to say something that would have made it more awkward, but Lelouch kept her from it.

"It's nothing," Byakuya answered. "I need to go for a walk," he said and left.

"Well that was awkward," Chiaki said and Nami whacked her. Rikai left the room.

* * *

Byakuya meanwhile, was walking on the campus. The music was so loud that it was even heard outside. He wasn't sure what he felt right now. She had kissed him.

Should he feel angry? But he had no reason to.

Should he feel happy? Did it make him happy? He didn't know the answer to that.

"Byakuya!" Rikai yelled(**A/N: When did I make them go onto a first name basis? Well now I did.**) and caught up with him.

"I'm really sorry. I know I shouldn't have done that. I was just feeling so happy that..." Her words trailed off.

"That what?" Byakuya asked. He noted that his voice sounded cold.

"I...I don't know. I just stopped thinking." Rikai said, brushing her bangs away from her face. She looked like she was about to cry.

Byakuya sighed and his face relaxed. "I know you're sorry. You're forgiven." Byakuya said gently. Rikai sighed in relief, happiness obviously written in her face.

"I think we should get back." Rikai said and Byakuya nodded. The night was cool. Rikai was walking a few steps in front of Byakuya, humming lightly, while they were moving back to the noisy school building.

Then she felt someone's fingers intertwine with hers. She looked back and saw Byakuya looking at his side, clearly avoiding eye contact.

She smiled. Her smile was probably as bright as the one in her dream.

* * *

Wolfie:There you have it folks. Sorry I didn't bother with the second round. You'll get it next time. Cause I'm kinda tired and I have been working on this a lot. I hope you enjoy it.

Review button: Click me!


End file.
